Raven and Red
by SomeKindOfRomance
Summary: [SLASH, SxK and others] ch. 11 UP.After a falling out 4 years ago, Kyle is suddenly forced back into Stan's life.They find themselves confused as their hatred towards eachother starts to become passion. Please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a tiny little idea that's been tickling my mind. Maybe it's a little cliche but ah.. whatever. So Stan is goth in this and he's basically quite the trouble maker. This is going to be a slash filled fun adventure. I already have 4 or 5 couple in mine. Love trapezoids! Eh I might continue. Stan is not the jock in this. He is not ripped. He is an average scrawny 17 year old. He's still hot though.**

**Raven and Red**

"Late _again_ Mr. Marsh."

The whole class glanced up as the 17 year old raven haired boy, all clad in black, made his way to the back of the room. "Mhm," he answered with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Mrs. Broderick looked pretty pissed. She hated Stan with a passion.. In fact the black haired boy wasn't really liked by a lot. He had had a falling out with his close knit group of friends a few years ago, and drifted over to the dark side, just as he had in elementary school. He now hung around the goths and was called 'Raven' by everyone. He kicked people's asses when they called him Stan.

"Please enlighten us why you're late again today?" Broderick prodded.

Stan looked up at her with a 'fuck you' expression. "Well I guess because I felt like it." Broderick's eyes narrowed. "This whole class is bullshit anyway."

"Well I'm glad you think so. Enjoy detention tonight." Stan rolled his eyes and lay his head down on his desk, preparing to fall asleep in yet another class. He heard a scoff come from behind him and turned his eyes to meet those of his ex-best friend's.

"Fuck off Red," he whispered in a harsh tone. Kyle pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose and looked over to his girlfriend, Wendy.

"Whatever Stan." Stan growled as he heard his name. He clearly wanted to kick Kyle's ass. He flipped him off and turned his gaze back to the front of the class. The teacher was droning on about some Shakesperian piece of shit so Stan decided to close his eyes and drift into the world of sleep.

_"Yea? Well I don't give a flying fuck!" Stan whirled around to face his best friend._

_"What the hell's your problem Stan?"_

_"Oh Jesus Kyle, if you haven't learned by now then you are such a fucking dumbass." 13 year old Kyle tugged at the sleeve of his shirt and bit his lip. He had never gotten into a fight as bad as this.. with anyone, let alone Stan._

_"Stan, I-"_

_"You ditched me, for a girl. For a fucking good for nothing girl. Wendy for christ's sake! My fucking ex. You don't even give her a month to be single." Kyle looked down at his feet. He truly felt sorry. If he had known this shit was going to happen, he wouldn't have even acknowledged her._

_"St-"_

_"Save it Kyle. You've ditched me too many times. I'm starting to think that we don't have a friendship.. That we never did. We didn't have a fucking choice. Our parents were friends, so we were friends by default."_

_"That's not true Stan!"_

_Stan could hear Cartman and Kenny walk up behind him. He turned around to face them. "What's going on?" Cartman asked._

_"Kyle. That's what's going on."_

_"Oh come on Stan, please don't tell me you're still going off about this," Kenny groaned._

_"What? What the fuck is everyone's problem. I have a right to feel this way."_

_"Wendy-" Kyle began._

_"This isn't all about Wendy," Stan cried. "It's the fact that you missed my birthday party to hang out with her!"_

_"Stan... she was lonely and she was the only one not invited to your party because of your stupid break up.. I couldn't let her be by herself and-"_

_"Kyle, I really cant do this," Stan yelled as he took off his red poof-ball hat and threw it in the snow. "Just.. just don't talk to me anymore." He turned quickly on his heel and headed for his home. The foursome were over._

Stan felt a sharp rap on his desk and groaned as he heard Broderick's voice. "So nice of you to join us again Mr. Marsh." He looked up at the clock. He had only been asleep for ten minutes. "Would you please enlighten us on what your project topic is?"

"Project topic?"

"The one I just assigned to you."

"Shit."

"Don't talk like that in this classroom," she growled. Stan just snickered.

"That's what you get when _losers_ are allowed to be educated." Stan really hated Kyle, even more so now that he was insulting him.

"Shut up Red, you piece of shit."

"Stan what did I say?" Stan averted his eyes from the overweight teacher to his desk and groaned. He could hear Kyle's obnoxious laughter behind him. Apparently Mrs. Borderick did too because she turned her burning gaze to Kyle. "What's so funny Mr. Broflovski?" Kyle flinched. The way she said it made it sound like she was talking to his father.

"Nothing."

"Good because you _both_ have detention together after school tonight." Stan whacked his head on his desk. He wanted nothing to do with Kyle and it was obvious that Kyle wanted nothing to do with him. They hadn't been friends for four years and now they had to share a detention room together. The bell rang within seconds and Stan stood up quickly to beat the crowd out of the classroom. He desperately needed a smoke. He pushed his way through the double doors and made it outside behind the school.

"Raven? Didn't expect to see you out here." Stan walked up to his friend Dylan, the red haired goth and gave him a quick punch in his arm.

"I needed a smoke really bad. I knew you'd be out here. Can I bum one off of you?"

Dylan cocked an eyebrow at Stan before answering. "You can, but what will I get in return?" Stan pushed his face close to Dylan's, just inches away from him smile.

"Maybe a little of this," Stan brushed the side of Dylan's cheek and took the ciggarette out of his mouth. He replaced Dylan's ciggarette with his tongue and they engaged in a war of tonsil hockey. Stan soon pulled away to look his boyfriend in the eyes. "The rest you'll just have to wait until after school." Dylan licked his lips and leaned in to kiss Stan, but instead of accepting the kiss, Stan put Dylan's ciggarette in his mouth and took a long drag. "You'll get it later," he said as he blew smoke into Dylan's face.

Dylan smiled at his boyfriend. "You're damn right I will."

"Oh uh, I have detention tonight.. Do you mind waiting around an hour before I take you home?"

"When do you not have detention? And of course, i'm not going to ride the bus with a bunch of conformists." Stan rolled his eyes at this comment. "It's not like I have anything better to do. I'll just stay out here and smoke."

"Alright, well I have to head back inside. Hell is going to start soon."

"Aw Raven, detention's not that bad," Dylan said as he stroked his boyfriend's shaggy black hair.

"Yea, I guess you're right," Stan lied. He knew detention was going to be bad. He hated Kyle more than ever now. He gave Dylan one last peck on the lips before heading inside.

Upon entering the double doors, he saw the crowd gathering outside the cafeteria for detention. He chuckled slightly as he noticed the very out of place redhead looking more frightened than ever. "I bet that tight ass has never had a day of detention in his life," Stan said quietly to himself as he headed towards the crowd. He crossed his scrawny arms across his thin body when he came to a stop. "Who's running detention today?" Stan asked a fellow detentionee.

"That bitch, Broderick."

"Fuck." He quickly looked over to Kyle who was clearly pissed off at having to be there. "What's the matter Red?" Stan jeered. "You too pussy enough for detention?" The whole crowd started to laugh, highly amused that the valedictorian had joined them for a round of discipline.

"Fuck off _Stanley_." Kyle put an emphasis on his first name. The whole crowd gasped as Stan clentched his fists.

"Dude, not smart," Clyde said to Kyle.

"I'm not going to call him 'Raven,' if he insists on calling me 'Red.' He knows how much I fucking hate it when he calls me that."

"Cry about it pussy." Stan was feeling better by the minute. He loved making Kyle feel like shit.

"You're such a homo Marsh," Kyle spat. The crowd gasped, expecting Stan to beat the shit out of Kyle. Instead Stan had different plans.

"And you like it," he said seductively as he stroked the side of the redhead's cheek.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Stan laughed at Kyle's reaction and gave him a wink. He licked his lips and raised an eyebrow. He was going to have a good time fucking with Kyle's mind during detention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, Stan and Kyle hate eachother now, but it gives time for the extreme amount of sexual tension to build up, laughs evily. Keep in mind, this is a Stan ans Kyle slash. Slash is a beautiful thing :-) Review if you like it.  
**

"Welcome one and all, to detention," Mrs. Broderick shouted above all the teens' voices.

"What a fucking bitch," Stan murmered to himself.

"Sit down. I want silence! Students who are here for me, please come up here to check in and I will tell you where to sit." About 7 or 8 students made their way up to the middle aged woman, while the other students founds places to sit in 'silence.' "Ok, let's see here. Clyde Donovan.. Take the seat to the left of Butters over there." She motioned with her head as she said this. Clyde grumbled something and walked over to sit next to Butters. "Stanley Marsh." He cringed at his birth name. "Take a seat at that empty table down there." Stan took a look in the direction that she was pointing in. She was making him sit next to the heating system again. It was already at least 75 degrees in that room. "Kyle Broflovski, please sit on the other side of Butters."

"Aw come on," Kyle began in protest. "I can't concentrate when he's stuttering all over me and rubbing his knuckles together."

"Well then perhaps you'd be comfortable somewhere else.. Like next to Mr. Marsh."

"No, wait i'll-"

"Go to Mr. Marsh's table and leave a seat between you both."

Kyle rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He hated Stan so much. It was Stan who had gotten him into detention in the first place. He made his way to the table that Stan occupied and took the seat that the teacher assigned to him. "Thanks a lot douchebag," Kyle spat at Stan.

"What's the matter tight ass? Is your bitch of a mom gonna freak out on you for your first detention?"

"Don't call my mom a bitch, you worthless piece of goth shit." Stan just snickered at this.

"I'd rather be a worthless piece of goth shit than a stupid, tight ass conformist." Kyle's face began to grow red. Stan was loving this.

"Whatever. At least I have a purpose in life," Kyle began.

"Well so do I."

"Yea and what's that?" Kyle snapped.

"To make your's a living hell." Stan reached over and stroked Kyle's arm seductively. He got the exact kind of reaction he wanted.

"Don't you fucking touch me."

Stan smirked as he retracted his hand away from the redhead and rested his chin on it. He knew he had succeeded in pissing Kyle off because he was fuming. He was half expecting Kyle's head to start turning at a 360 degree angle.

"Hey _Raven_," Kyle said his name in a mocking voice. "Your boyfriend is at the door." Stan looked over at the door and saw Dylan. He made sure Broderick wasn't looking and he made a quick dash for the door. Dylan had it open so Stan wouldn't have any problems escaping for a moment.

"Why are you sitting next to that?" Dylan implored.

"It wasn't by choice," Stan said out of breath.

"Why is that chicken shit staring at us?"

"I was giving him a hard time a few minutes ago, basically making the kid feel uncomfortable."

"Ahah," Dylan chuckled. "Does he want a show or what? Cause he's not looking away."

"Let's give him one then." Stan reached out his hand and pulled Dylan's face close to his. He gave Kyle a quick wink before he started to attack his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue.

"Goddamnit you're not supposed to be making me hard," Dylan whispered in between a kiss. Stan moved his hands down to the studded buckle and slid them inside the hardening boy's pants. "Shit Raven, at the rate we're going, I can't wait until after detention."

"You don't have to," Stan whispered as he slowly got down on his knees.

"Ok, ok. I take it back," Dylan glanced nervously around the hallways, "I'll wait."

"That's more like it," Stan said with a smile. "I gotta get back before that fat bitch notices. Thanks for getting me away for a few minutes."

"Thank me later." The red haired goth helped Stan to his feet and gave him a swift push into the cafeteria. The black haired boy took his rightful seat next to a grimacing Kyle.

"I don't know why you have to do that. It's pretty fucking disgusting."

"Oh and it's ok for you and Wendy to make out in the hallways during passing time, in front of the entire student population?"

"Yea, because it's not gay."

"If I didn't know any better, i'd say you were insecure about your sexuality."

"Yea, well you'd probably wish that, raging homo." Kyle expected the worst from his ex- best friend, maybe a punch to the arm that would render it useless for an hour or two. Instead Stan just snickered and put his head down on the table, forehead against the linoleum surface.

"I wouldn't blame you if you were," Stan continued. "Wendy would probably turn anybody gay." He knew this wasn't true because Wendy was utterly gorgeous. All he was looking for was a rise out of Kyle, to which he successfully got.

"You shut your fucking mouth!" The redhead rose to his feet and was promptly yelled at to sit down. Instead of heeding the teacher's orders, Kyle made his way over to her to request his seat be moved. "Mrs. Broderick, I just can't do it. It's cruel and unusual punishment and i'm pretty sure they have an ammendment against that."

The fat 50 year old started to laugh at the boy standing before her. "Oh?" She was mocking Kyle. He folded his arms across his chest angrily and continued to stand in front of the menopausal woman. He could hear Stan snickering in the background. "Whatever is so funny Mr. Marsh?" Mrs. Broderick implored. Stan went silent. "Please come up here Stanely." The goth stood up and angrily strode up to his caller. Broderick looked them both over before speaking. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

"It's _Stanley_," Kyle shifted his eyes to the boy clad in black.

"Well from what i've been seeing you're not being so saintly yourself, Mr. Broflovski. I'm getting really sick of you two. These little fights are really disrupting my english class, especially today's. I lost a good five minutes from my lesson plan because of your bickering." She eyed both boys, annoyed at their behavior. "You two are going to have to settle your differences because this is really getting ridiculous." Stan glanced over at Kyle and gave him the look of death and Kyle shook his head profusely.

"I don't think that's possible," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Well it's going to have to be. As of now, you two have detention for the next 3 weeks." Stan's jaw dropped. "That's not all," she continued. "Midterm projects are coming up. I'm announcing the topics in class tomorrow. You two shall be working together," she smiled, delighting in both their misery. "It's a good portion of your final grade so I guess you're going to have to set aside your differences, or else it wont be very pleasant." The bell rang and Broderick motioned for the boys to leave. "It starts now."

Stan and Kyle made their way out to the student parking lot. "It's all your fucking fault," Kyle began as he attempted to catch up to the fast walking Stan.

"Don't you blame this on me. Last time I checked you were being quite the asshole yourself." Kyle followed Stan to his green Saab, where his boyfriend was standing. Kyle pretended like he wasn't there and continued to argue with Stan.

"Why do you have to be such a dick about everything huh? Do you get off on it?" Stan didn't answer, instead he just opened his door, unlocked the car and motioned for his boyfriend to get in. "I'm talking to you asshole!"

"I know, and i'm not listening." Stan shut the door and turned the keys in the ignition. "Get over yourself Red," he yelled from inside the car before he backed out of the space and sped off. Kyle coughed at the dust that Stan left him standing in and walked over to his Suburban.

"Fucking jackass," he muttered to himself.

"What the hell was that about?" Dylan questioned as they came the stop sign at the exit of the parking lot. He glanced in the side rearview mirror at the Suburban which was heading in the same direction.

"The kid's got sand in his vagina," Stan said, pulling a line he remembered from Cartman. "That fucking bitch is making us work together for the midterm project."

"That's rough. I wish I could cheer you up."

"You can when we get to my house. The parents aren't going to be home for a good 4 hours." They pulled out onto the main road and started to go slightly above the speed limit. Kyle followed closely behind.

"You know, that asshole is probably going to tail you the whole way home."

"Not if he cant keep up." Stan pressed the gas pedal down hard and they started to move faster along the mountain road.

"Let's see, he's in a Suburban and you're in a Saab. I think it's pretty safe to say that he'll be riding our asses."

Stan knew it was true. His tiny Saab wasn't able to go nearly as fast. "Yea, you're right. It sucks having this piece of shit car."

"Hey at least you have a car."

"True." They began to slow down for a stoplight up ahead. "Hey my car's already a piece of shit. It has quite alot of dents and scratches, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh i've notived. It's hard not too," Dylan said half serious, half joking.

"Kyle doesn't have any scratches on his lovely automobile."

"What are you getting at?" Dylan asked as they pulled up to the light.

"This," Stan said as he backed into Kyle's suburban.

"Holy shit!"

Kyle got out of his vehicle and made his way over to Stan's. He knocked furiously on the window.

"Get the fuck out of your car jackass!" He screamed. "Now you piece of shit!"

Dylan looked over to Stan and frowned. "Real nice Raven... real nice."

Kyle kicked the door and continued his yelling. "Get out now asshole!" Stan complied and got out of his car. "What the fuck did you do that for?" Kyle screamed maniacally. He raised his fist and shot it out, bringing it in contact with Stan's mouth.

"Oh you're gonna fucking pay," Stan said as he licked the blood from his wounded lip. He grabbed Kyle, forced him against the car and raised his fist. Dylan quickly got out of the car and pushed Stan's arm just in time to deter the punch away from Kyle.

"This is going to fucking stop now!"

"You're damn right it is!" Stan snapped at his lover.

"Why the hell did you have to go and do that Raven?" Dylan screamed. He pointed to Stan's bleeding lip. "You deserved it." Kyle laughed at Dylan's anger towards his boyfriend.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" Stan looked at his lover, incredulously. Dylan rolled his eyes and began to walk towards town. "Forget tonight, i'm not in the mood."

"Aw, aww come back!"

"Heh, _someone's_ not getting laid tonight."

"You fucking bastard." He forced Kyle up against his car and raised his fist once more.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

Stan whirled around to see a very confused officer Barbrady standing behind him. The ebony haired boy backed away from Kyle. "Nothing.. nothing at all."

"I may be incompetant but I can still tell you're lying. It looks like there's been a bit of an accident as well. I'm going to need you two to follow me down to the station.

"Thanks Stan," Kyle complained.

"Come awn, I don't have all day, " Barbrady said as he got into his patrol car. He waited for both boys to get into their vehicles before starting towards the station.


	3. Chapter 3

**ehh.. here's the third chapter.. i'm just introducing a little bit of sexual tension.**

**short lil' chapter 3**

"Just sit down," Officer Barbrady commanded as he gestured towards the cell.

"You can't be serious," Kyle started.

"I have to make sure all the cows get out of the road, so you two'll just have to sit tight until I get back."

"Shit Barbrady, can't you just leave them? We have too many cows anyway. It would do us some good to lose a few."

"Sorry Stanley, you two are just gonna have to sit here until I get back."

"Fuck," Stan and Kyle said in unison as Barbrady shut and locked the cell.

"I'll be back in a little while," he said as he stolled out of the station.

"You better," Stan muttered under his breath. He glanced over to Kyle whose back was turned to him. He wondered what he had done to deserve this. Karma was kicking his ass big time.

"This can't be happening," Kyle groaned. "It's all you're fucking fault, you stupid faggy goth." He turned around to face Stan. "What the hell is your problem anyways huh? You like seeing other people suffer?"

"No, just you."

"Well that's real nice, jackass. Let's see, how many things have you ruined for me today?" He took out his hand and started to count on his fingers. "Well, first of all, you got me in detention and-"

"You got yourelf into detention Red."

Kyle ignored him and continued. "Second of all, you're my project partner, which means that I will, in fact, fail the midterm." Stan scoffed. "And now i'm here is a jail cell.. with you," he said in disgust. "My car is a wreck and my permanent rec-"

"Your car has one fucking scratch on it. You can barely see it, you fucking baby."

"No asshole, it has a dent."

"Yea, so does your head." This comment pissed the redhead off. He stood to his feet and pushed Stan off the bench and onto the floor, full force. "What the fuck?" Stan complained.

"Don't give me shit," Kyle threatened.

"You know, I could kick your ass in a heartbeat."

"You know, if you piss me off enough, i'm capeable of murder."

"Hyeah and i'm straight," Stan mocked.

"Whatever Stan," Kyle said as he crossed his arms over his body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the concrete wall. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"You changed, that's what you did."

"You should be the one to talk." Kyle had his eyes open and was now ready to engage in another argument. Stan didn't press any further though. He moved off the bench and sat down in the corner of the cell, putting up an imaginary wall between him and Kyle.

The redhead slowly moved his eyes to the spot where his old friend now sat. He carefully studied the thin boy, analyzing every aspect of the mystery that was Stan Marsh. He noticed Stan's shaggy black hair. For a second he found himself wanting to run his hands through it. He quickly shook away that thought and realized that Wendy had the same type of beautiful black hair. He wanted to run his fingers through Wendy's hair.. not Stan's, he told himself.

Stan felt the boy's eyes on him and became uncomfortable very quickly. He was the one that was supposed to be making the other feel uncomfortable. "What are you looking at Red?" he asked rather rudely. Kyle quickly turned his eyes away and kept silent. "You like what you see?" Stan got to his feet and sauntered over to the jew. He wasn't going to let Kyle make him feel uncomfortable. He scooted onto the bench, dangerously close to the redhead, mouth just inches away from the boy's own lips. "You can have it," Stan whispered seductively. He could sense Kyle's discomfort.

"No thanks," Kyle said as coughed into Stan's face.

"Sick dude!" Stan exclaimed. He wiped away the spittle that had projected from Kyle's mouth with his wristband.

"Don't fuck with me Stan." Stan broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Don't flatter yourself Red, I wouldn't even do you if you were the last human being on earth." This was a complete lie. There was no doubting the fact that Stan was physically attracted to Kyle. He wouldn't admit this to himself though.

"Whatever," Kyle retorted. "The least you can do is stop touching me. I don't wanna get homo all over me."

"Hah, I think it's a little too late for that one Kyle. You're not fooling anyone."

"Tell that to Wendy when i'm giving her the best ride of her life."

Stan stuck out his tongue in disgust and shuddered. "Don't care, don't care, _don't care_..." He had no desire to hear about Kyle's sex life.

Kyle sensed Stan's discomfort and pressed on. "You know, she really likes it when I-"

"God Red shut it! You're making me sick!" Stan screamed. He was growing nauseous. The thought of Wendy and Kyle in the act was enough to make the weak-stomached boy blow chunks.

"She says i'm really good with my mouth when I go down on her."

Stan clapped his hand over his mouth, but it didn't help hold back the puke that projected all over the other boy.

"Shit Stan! What the fuck!" Kyle got up and started freaking out. He looked like he was seizuring as he tried desperately to shake the vomit off of his clothes and skin. Stan just laughed.

"I told you that you were making me sick."

"Fuck you."

"Again, no thanks."

Kyle stomped his foot down on Stan's in anger.

"Ow!"

"Let's get one thing straight, buttfucker," Kyle's finger was inches away from Stan's eyes. "We are going to make this as painless as possible. All we have to do is tolerate eachother for 3 weeks, then things can go back to normal."

"I'm not going to do a damn thing you tell me to do," Stan protested.

"Yea you will, jackass."

"No, i won't." Kyle drew back his fist and for the second time that day, it met with Stan's mouth. Stan jumped to his feet and tackled Kyle onto the ground.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, asshole!" Stan stared straight into his enemy's eyes and found himself unable to move. He felt Kyle's eyes boring deep into his soul and he welcomed the feeling. He wanted to... He quickly remembered what he was going to do and tore his gaze away from the green eyes. He pulled back his fist, ready to bring it down into Kyle's face. The redhead flinched.

"What seems to be the problem here?" For the second time today, Barbrady had stopped Stan from rendering Kyle unconscious.

"What the fuck? Everytime I try to kick his ass, you have to ruin it."

"Sorry," Barbrady apologized. "It just comes with the jawb."

Stan got to his feet and shook the dirt off his pants. He looked down at Kyle who was returning his gaze with a threatening scowl.

"How about that police report for the accident?" Barbrady implored.

"Forget it. It was just a scratch," Kyle answered.

"Well alright, I guess you boys can go now." Barbrady unlocked the door and the the two boys rushed for the exit. Kyle reached it first and Stan pushed through it after him.

"Hey Red," he called. Kyle stopped walking. "What?"

"How come you didn't-"

"Because I don't wanna spend any more fucking time with you than I have too," Kyle spat. He quickly rushed over to his suburban and unlocked it. Stan watched as the angry boy hopped in and sped off.

'He has a nice ass,' Stan thought as he stared at the tire treds that Kyle left. 'I sure would like to..' he stopped himself and pulled out his cell phone. He pressed the number 2 speed dial and was directly connected to Dylan's phone.

"Hello?" Dylan answered in a monotone voice.

"Either you come over my house, or i'm coming over your's." Stan was hell bent on getting his release... and getting Kyle out of his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go, here we go now. I was on jewish klezmer music when I wrote this chapter... hopefully there'll be a smile on your face by the last sentence. Stan and Kyle may hate now... but let me tell you, it'll all be worth it.**

"Raven?"

"Are you alive... at all?"

"I think i'm gonna get some from that McKormick boy. He pinched my ass today afterall.."

"Wha-what?" Stan turned his glazed over eyes towards the boy with black hair and electric red streaks.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a good 5 minutes now. I thought for sure you would've snapped out of your little mind coma when I said I had sex with Mother Theresa," Dylan frowned.

"That's not possible. She's been dead forever," Stan reasoned.

"That doesn't mean I can't dig her up."

"Sick dude!" Stan pushed Dylan off the bed and onto the floor, glaring at him the whole time.

"Hey, whatever it takes to get your attention. You've been a spaceshot since you've gotten here." Dylan glanced over at the clock and continued. "You only space when you're stoned... and even then it's not for this long." He got up to his feet and sat back on the bed, a little bit further from his lover, so as not to be pushed off again. "What happened anyway?" Dylan asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Stan didn't say anything. Dylan took this opportunity to pry even further. "When you came over here, you were all hot and bothered and then suddenly you're 'not in the mood' anymore. Something had to've happened, because you never _ever_ turn down the opportunity for a good romp." Stan continued to be silent. This began to irritate the other goth. "What the fuck Raven? Say something. We've been on my bed for an hour and you've only said two words during the whole time. What the hell is up?"

"Three."

"Huh?" Dylan blinked at the boy, confusedly.

"Up until I said three, I had in fact said three words since getting here." Dylan gave him a look of disbelief before he continued. "I said hello when I first got to the door, remember?" Dylan rolled his eyes at Stan's childishness, extremely perturbed at the little dance his boyfriend was doing around the topic at hand.

"Ok, don't tell me." Stan nodded his head.

"I wasn't going to."

Dylan walked over to his sock drawer and picked out a pair up balled up socks.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm picking the fuzzies off of the socks i'm gonna wear tomorrow," the goth stated simply.

"You don't wanna know anymore?"

"No," Dylan said as he picked a ball of fuzz off the toe of one of the socks, letting it fall to the floor. He knew if he backed off enough, it would annoy the hell out of Stan. Maybe Stan would even crack. Who knew?

"So you're just not gonna talk to me anymore?"

"HA!"

"Alright Goddamnit! He didn't press any charges! That's what's been bothering the hell out of me."

"He didn't?" Dylan looked up from his socks and gave his lover his full attention.

"Yea. Why would he do that?"

"Well you _were_ in a jail cell with him for a good 2 hours... correct?"

"Correct."

"It's obvious... he wanted to get the hell away from you."

Stan scratched his head. "That's exactly what he said."

"Then why are you dwelling on it like that, if you already know the answer?" Dylan asked, incredulously.

"I don't know! That little bastard just irritates the hell out of me. Everytime I try to beat the shit out of him, 'Mr. Incompetant' comes around and ruins it all."

"Raven, look... 3 weeks detention and a mid term project... You're gonna have to get over it for a little while and focus."

Stan let out a sigh of defeat and nodded his head. "I know.. I just don't know how i'm gonna do it. I mean, everytime I look at him, I wanna rip his balls off with my bare hands and feed them to him."

Dylan inched away slowly. "Dude, that's _not_ right. No guy deserves that kind of torture."

Stan shrugged it off and brought his gaze up the the clock on the wall. "I should probably get going."

"Yea." Dylan gave a sincere smile and shoved his boyfriend to his feet. "You know," he began as Stan made his way towards the door, "this is the first time you've come over that we haven't had sex." Stan pondered this for a few seconds.

"Heh, I guess you're right."

"I'm just surprised is all. Whenever you come over, it's like you've overdosed on viagra."

"Hyea, I get that a lot," Stan said, choking back a few laughs.

"Right.."

"I'll make it worth your while next time, I promise." Stan leaned in to give his boyfriend a kiss goodbye and Dylan stopped him when he was just inches away from his mouth.

"You know, we don't have to have sex all the time anyways. This talking thing... is pretty ok."

"Yea I guess it is." Stan leaned in and pecked his lover on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

-

"What made you think I wouldn't notice? How careless are you, huh?" Sheila Broflovski paced around the couch that her son was seated on.

"It's just a scratch ma."

"Just a scratch? I could see it without my reading glasses! I don't think I can really trust you with the car anymore."

"But ma! He backed into me!"

"I've got insurance to think about buhbie."

"It's one fucking scratch!" Kyle's eyes widened when he realized what he had said.

"What did you say young man?" He sat there lifeless. If he became catatonic he wouldn't need to suffer any consequences. Hell, he wouldn't even have to listen to his raging bitch of a mother ever again. "I'm talking to you!"

_Raging bitch._

"Kyle answer me!"

_Raging bitch._

"Who do you think I am? You talk when you're spoken to!"

"Raging bitch." Uh-oh.. Was that out loud?

"Wha-wha-whaaaat?" Kyle closed his eyes, hoping to disappear. He was completely screwed. "Well young man, I hope you're happy. You take the bus starting tomorrow, and you're grounded during spring break." Kyle's jaw dropped about 10 feet.

"But ma that's not fair!"

"I'm a _raging bitch_. It's what I do." She took this time to turn around and walk into the kitchen, leaving a miserable Kyle on the couch.

"Fucking weak."

-

"Son of a bitch. I'm gonna fucking kill him," Kyle chanted to himself as he approached the bus stop. "Senior year.. School bus.. Weak."

"Hey jew." He looked up and snarled at Eric Cartman. "Looks like you finally got jewed out of your ride?"

"Fuck you Cartman. You're just mad because I never gave you rides."

"Affirmative captain. This is me laughing at your demise." He started to chuckle and guffaw in Kyle's face. "Well, the only open seat is next to Dog Poo.. hope you can manage."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Kenny?" He glanced over to the orange hooded boy, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"Don't even think about it jew. Me and Kenny sit together."

"Kenny _and I_," Kyle corrected.

"Whatever," Cartman scowled. He shoved his fat hands into his small pockets to keep them warm.

"What are you doing?" Kyle asked, looking to start trouble.

"What the hell does it look like i'm doing? I'm trying to keep my goddamn hands warm... _goddamnit_..."

"You have enough blubber on those things to keep them warm. You're just trying to cop a feel through your own pants."

"What? They are no where near my fireman!"

"My mistake.. it can't be that big. It's probably swallowed up by all the fat. Tell me Cartman, when was the last time you saw-" Cartman's fist met with Kyle's mouth. "What the fuck Cartman!" Kyle jumped on top of Cartman, knocking him down into the snow. Kenny just sat watching, completely amused.

"Fucking jew! You don't talk like that to me! I'm probably bigger than you anyway!" Cartman screamed.

"Yea, and my mom's _not_ a bitch," Kyle said, coating each word with extra sarcasm. Cartman pushed the redhead off and grabbed a handful of snow.

"Eat it jew," he said, just before shoving it into the boy's mouth. Kyle began to choke on the snow as a result of inhaling a bit of it. He was too busy trying to clear his lungs that he failed to notice the bus approaching. When he had finally ridded himself of the icy death, he was about ready to kill Cartman, but was disappointed to find him gone.

"What the fuck?" He screamed out loud. "FUCK!" He began to pound the snow with his fists and continued to shout obscenities. "Goddamnit.. Jesus Christ! Fucking Cartman!" He buried his face in his hands and emitted a low growl.

"You, know.. acting like a goddamn pussy isn't going to get you to school." Kyle turned around to find Stan stationary, in his Saab.

"You know what would've gotten me to school?" He paused for dramatic effect. "My fucking car, which I lost because of _your_ stupid fucking scratch!" He picked up snow and threw it at the side of Stan's car.

"Listen Red, the only way you're gonna get to school now is if I take you so... get in."

Kyle got to his feet and brushed the snow off his pants. "I still hate you," he said as he got into the car.

The ride to school was painful and both boys didn't speak for the whole duration. Kyle nervously tapped his temples while Stan clentched his teeth.

"We're gonna be late you know," the redhead stated once they pulled into the parking lot.

"No shit Red." Stan glanced around for a parking space, upon finding none, he let out a loud "FUCK!" He banged his head against the steering wheel with great force. "This is going to be the worst fucking day." He looked over to Kyle. "Get out. You don't wanna be late.. and ruin your perfect record.."

"Yea.. perfect." Kyle opened the car door. "Uh, thanks..."

"Whatever Kyle. I need to find a spot. Get the hell out."

Kyle did as he was instructed, all the while smiling. He watched as Stan pulled around the corner, on a quest to find a spot. '_He_ _called me Kyle_,' he thought and then blushed. He quickly smacked the side of his face. _'Everyone calls you Kyle, ya douche_. He entered the school, hating himself for feeling... for feeling... elated. All because Stan had called him by his first name.

**Ehhhh... they're warming up to eachother. A little bit. they still hate eachother.. A little bit... I know.. I want them to get together as much as you do. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I finished my final today. It really sucked and made me feel stupid, so I decided to update. Stan/Kyleness always gets me in a better mood. Thank you reviewers.**

Stan punched a fist angrily into his locker after retrieving his first period english books. He was going to be late again, and of course Mrs. Broderick was going to make a scene. He usually didn't care, but lately it had been getting on his nerves because Kyle was very insulting towards him. He would come in late and earn some kind of hostile comment from the redhead, which would inevitably spark a fight and in turn, disrupt the whole class. He stood outside the classroom door and took a deep breath. "Fuck it," he whispered to himself as he pushed the door open and walked in.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Marsh. Almost a half an hour late today. Very impressive." She cocked an eyebrow at the irritated goth as he took his seat in front of Kyle. He listened for Kyle's snickers but heard none and became paranoid. He nervously tapped his fingers on the edge of his desk and directed his attention to the middle aged woman at the head of the classroom. "Ok, today I am going to hand out the mid-term topics." She took a quick glance around the room before continuing. "I have already assigned groups of two, and if you don't like who you're paired with, then too bad." She cracked her knuckles and gave an evil smile. "Now I want each and every one of you to do the topic i've assigned to you, without giving me any grief. You can either choose to do it, or fail. It's that simple. Kyle, Stan?" She looked at the two boys and a faint smile graced her chapped lips. "You two are working together, as you both already know and-"

"Uh-uh m-maam?" Butter's interrupted.

"Butters?" She asked annoyed.

"W-well Kyle an Stan are just gonna end up killin' eachother."

"Yea," everyone in the class agreed in unison. Kyle buried his head deep into his hands and Stan rolled his eyes. He hated the attention being directed towards him.

"No, I assure you, everything will be ok. Sometimes people just have to set aside their differences," she stated simply.

"These are _more_ than just differences," Stan muttered under his breath.

"What Stanley? You don't think you can do it?"

"No, that's not what I said at all," he defended.

"Good. As for your topic, you two will be doing Othello."

"Aw Goddamnit," Stan cursed. He hated Shakespeare with a passion. He especially hated how the man wrote in Old English.

"What's the matter Stan, words too big for you?" Kyle jeered out of instinct. He quickly slapped himself mentally, picturing all the progress that they had made that morning, coming undone.

"Whatever Red," he snapped as he flicked off the jew.

"Enough! It won't kill me to add another week of detention." Both boys fell silent to avoid further punishment. Mrs. Broderick continued pairing people together and assigning topics to the couples. Stan watched as the fat woman waddled from desk to desk, handing out ridiculous topics. He stared long and hard at her, imagining that he was burning a hole through her. His eyebrows furrowed in resentment and anger. First period english was the antithesis of a good time. Sometimes he even wondered why he cared so much about it. He basically had an I-don't-care attitude towards anything. If he wanted to, he could drop out of school and get a job somewhere in carpentry or something. He was good at woodwork. He thought about it many times. What was it that kept him coming back to school? He would always be late to class and get shit for it, especially from Kyle, who he didn't really mind arguing with. It had lately become sort of a hobby, but now that they had to be together, things would be uncomfortable. The truth was, Stan had no idea to act around the other boy. He'd tried to start a conversation in his car that morning, but he assumed it'd end in an all out brawl, so he kept his mouth shut. 'What the hell happened to us?' he thought. A second later, his question was answered.

"Kyyyyyyllle, I _can't_ believe we aren't together on this project." Stan clenched his teeth in annoyance at Wendy's shrill voice, and tried to block it out with all his might. After a few minutes of doing so, he gave up. He didn't want to listen to what she had to say. He was kind of forced to. Her voice penetrated his eardrums like a bullet in flesh. He cringed at the analogy. "So you wanna do something tonight baby?" Stan grimaced at the way she talked to Kyle. She sounded so fake and ditzy.

"Uh, i'm not sure honey. I need to figure out what Stan and I are gonna do on the project." Stan rolled his eyes at the mention of his name and continued to listen.

"Do you really think he's gonna pull his own weight on this project?"

"I-"

"It was rhetorical."

"Oh."

Stan didn't blame Wendy for being so hostile towards him. He had been brutal towards her the last time they really talked, which was their breakup. The anger had developed over the 4 years and blossomed into hatred towards him. She continued to make stupid comments, but Stan kept his face front. In a way he deserved to be the brunt of her frustrations, or at least he told himself so.

"Alright, everyone has a partner and a topic now, correct?" No one answered, so the woman took the silence as a 'yes.' "Good then. I want you to all get started as soon as you can. I'm not going to accept anything late." She looked over to Stan as she said this, letting a small snicker escape her lips. The bell rang, and Stan was greatful. He stood up as quickly as he could and rushed out of the tiny classroom.

"Hey wait up!" he heard a voice call out from behind him. There was no name mentioned, so he assumed that he wasn't the one being beckoned. He kept his fast pace. "Stan, wait!." Stan stopped walking and stood still, not even bothering to turn around. Kyle walked in front of Stan because he knew Stan wouldn't move to accomodate him. "Dude, we need to figure this out," he said out of breath.

"I don't know," Stan snapped. "Do you really think i'm gonna pull my own weight on this project?" he mimicked Wendy's semi-hurtful words.

"Stan, I didn't say that. Wendy doesn't think before she speaks sometimes, and you aren't exactly her favorite person."

"No shit," Stan said flatly. "I just don't know if I can handle all the big words." He smiled to himself as he used the insult Kyle had directed towards him earlier.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Kyle said, a little bit louder than he should. The jew's cheeks started to turn red and Stan could tell he was getting pissed.

"I'm too stupid to explain it to you Red. I'd try to dumb it down a bit, but your complex brain wouldn't be able to grasp something so remedial."

"I just want to know what we're going to do about the fucking project. Is that so difficult you asshole?"

"I don't know. After having the same mindset for 4 years, it is kind of difficult."

"Oh get over yourself Stan! I'm not gonna join you in your pity parade, alright? I just wanna get a decent grade and hopefully never have to do this again. You're making it a fucking chore."

"Whatever tight ass."

Kyle growled and pushed Stan up against one of the walls, which surprised the goth. "You listen to me, jackass-" Stan tried to get away from the wall but Kyle just ended up pushing him into it harder. "I'm not gonna put up with your stupid shit, understand?" Stan could feel his cheeks getting hot and he forced himself to look away from the angry eyes of his ex-best friend.

"Let me go Red," Stan demanded. Kyle did as he was told and released his grip on the other boy just as the late bell rang.

"Shit." Kyle turned on his heel ready to hightail it to class.

"Red?" Stan called after the hurried boy.

"What do you want?"

"N-nothing." Kyle continued on his way, leaving Stan alone in the empty hall. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "For everything."

"Raven? What are you doing out here? Wait.. don't answer. You're always late." Stan forced a smile and looked over to his approaching boyfriend.

"Yea. That goes without saying," Stan admitted. "What are you doing in the hallway?"

"Well, I had a hunch."

"A hunch?"

"Yea."

Stan's curiosity was now peaked. "Explain this hunch," he ordered.

"Well, for some reason I knew I would run into the best looking guy in South Park," he motioned with his hands towards Stan. The raven haired boy could feel himself blush.

"Go on."

"Well," Dylan smiled, "I knew the halls would be empty so I could do this." He leaned in and gave Stan a deep kiss that left his knees feeling weak. Stan pulled the other goth closer to him and ran his fingers through his hair as they continued to make out. Neither boy knew that they had an audience.

Kyle stood just outside the door, on his way to get a drink from the fountain. He had not expected this. He could feel his cheeks burning and he wanted to scream out loud. 'Why do they have to do this?' he thought. 'It's comletely sick.' _No it's not_. Kyle tried to shake the other voice from his head. 'It is so.' _No, you like it_.' "NO I DON'T," he shouted out loud. The two boys pulled out of their liplock and focused their eyes towards the source of the noise. "Uhh..." Kyle found himself at a loss for words. This situation was definately going to make things more uncomfortable between the two. "Fuck," he said out loud. He gave one last look at the couple, shook his head and headed back into the classroom. He wouldn't be drinking from the water fountain that period.

"Come on," Dylan said as he leaned back in to kiss Stan. "Don't let that asshole ruin our moment." Stan turned his head when Dylan tried to initiate a liplock again. Why did he suddenly care now? "Come on," Dylan coaxed.

"Yea, he's an asshole," Stan said as he accepted his boyfriend's kiss. He was good at lying.

-

During last period, Kyle sat with his head on his desk, trying to get the image out of his head. How was he going to be able to look at Stan after this?

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kyle heard a sweet voice ask.

"Fuck off," he whispered.

"But I," Kenny grabbed at his heart and put on a pout, "I just wanna know what's troubling you sweetie-pie."

Kyle hated it when Kenny imitated Wendy. It was sickening how accurate he had her voice and mannerisms down. Kyle wondered how much of a life the blonde actually had, and decided to vocalize his thoughts.

"Kenny? Do you think you can get a life?" he asked with a bit of disdain in his voice.

"Been workin' on that one for years," Kenny said casually. "You're just going to have to be patient while I do so." Kyle rolled his eyes at the least fortunate of the two.

"I-it's just that I.. I saw something that wasn't to pleasing to the eyes. Good enough for you?" Kyle glanced nervously up at the teacher as he scrawled something illegible onto the whiteboard.

"No."

"I saw Stan and Dylan making out."

Kenny burst into a fit of raucous laughter. "Who hasn't?" he practically screamed. Mr. Bohnson turned around and glared at the blonde.

"Are you ready to act your age Kenny?" the teacher asked snidely. Kenny nodded his head and the teacher turned his back once again.

"What's so bad about seeing that?" he whispered. "You make out with Wendy in the hallway everyday. Hell you've seen them making out a million times."

"Yea, I know."

"So then why are you being such a pussy?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I hate him so much that it hurts. He doesn't deserve to be happy, the prick." Kyle bit his lip, taken aback by his own words.

"Normal angsty feelings," Kenny sympathized. "Just forget him dude, it's not like you have to hang out with him ever."

"Actually," Kyle began, "I do." He glanced over at the clock. "We have a detention date in two minutes." He banged his head painfully against his desk, not caring about the noise.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's coming out in little spurts, because i update a lot... slash _will_ happen.. _mayb_e in this chapter... you'll have to read and be patient**

"Hummhmmhhhmmm-"

"Could you please cut that out Stan? You have no sense of pitch."

"That's not my name."

Kyle let out a sigh of disgust and tried again. "Well then Raven, can you please cut it out? I don't feel like listening to whatever the hell it is that you're... humming."

"Anything for you Red," he answered in a sarcastic tone.

They sat across from eachother in the cramped cafeteria, staring eachother down, like it was some kind of contest.

"You like what you see?"

"No," Kyle answered simply.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Stan queried.

"Because maybe if I stare at you long enough, and wish for you to disappear, then you will," Kyle spat.

"Good enough for me." Stan brought his gaze down to the table, where he studied something carved into the wood. "Kathy loves douchebags," he read aloud. "Hey Kyle, if you and Wendy don't work out, you'd probably have a good chance with this... Kathy."

"Shut it," Kyle warned. "We're gonna figure this out _now_."

"What?" Stan asked apathetically.

"How we're going to do this project. I'm not gonna fail. I wont let _you_ make me fail."

"Relax Red," Stan assured. I wouldn't want to make you into even more of a pussy."

"How would me failing make me into a pussy?"

"Well, first of all, you are already a pussy, and second.. you'll whine and act all bitchy if you fail, contributung to your pussiness."

"Whatever. Let's break this down."

"Huh?"

Kyle fished around in his backpack and pulled out a green binder. He placed it on the table and opened it. Stan was surprised when a bunch of papers came flying out.

"You a bit disorganized? I thought you were perfect."

"No one's perfect, and if you think so, then you are stupider than I give you credit for." Kyle threw a few papers to the side of the table and took out a blank piece of looseleaf. He clicked his ball point pen and began to write. "Ok, so this report is being broken down into a few sections." He drew a few columns and then continued. "If we split them up, we'll be able to minimize our time spent together, and get the project done faster."

"Right," Stan said, annoyed.

"It says here that we have to do an outline, write a summary of the book, do a character analysis on all the characters with importance, write a biography on the author and time period.."

"What is she trying to do, kill us?"

"Probably," Kyle chuckled. He quickly threw himself into a fit of fake coughs to disguise the fact that he had actually enjoyed a moment with Stan. "Uh, which parts do you wanna do?"

"It doesn't matter really." Kyle wore a worried look on his freckled face. "I'm not gonna screw you over," Stan assured as he rolled his eyes. Kyle attempted a smile at the boy in black, and went back to jotting things down. Stan leaned a little closer so he could see what the other boy was writing. "Are those words even english?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Of course they're english, dumbass. You're reading it upside down, it's bound to look foreign." Stan shook his head angrily at the insult and sat a little further back in the chair.

"So when are we gonna start working on this?"

"Whenever you want."

"Huh?"

"We're working separately. It's up to you whenever you start your half. You just have to do it."

"Is there a reason you're being such a dickhead?" Stan was trying to make things easier, but Kyle wouldn't have it. "I know you wanna get this project done and all, and I know how much you hate me. It's clear that you don't want to work with me, but seriously Kyle, you can't always get what you want. Life just sucks like that, so you're gonna need to get over yourself already."

Kyle knew he was being an asshole, but he didn't want to admit it. "Fuck off Stan."

Stan went back to his own little world and left Kyle alone. He obviously wasn't going to get anywhere with someone as stubborn as the redhead. "Hummmhmmrmm, you can't always get what you want," he bagan to sing, **not** trying to piss Kyle off.

"God Stan! Do you know how annoying you are?"

"It's a fucking song. I'm entitled to sing it," Stan snapped. "Fuck you Kyle," he said as he stood up and exited the cafeteria. Kyle looked up to the clock. Detention was over. He started to get up, to leave the cafeteria, but Mrs. Broderick called for him.

"Kyle can you come here a minute?"

The boy looked up at the clock. He didn't even have a minute. The bus would be leaving soon. "Yea, I do," he lied. He walked to his teacher's side and waited for her to speak.

"How are things on your project coming along? Any problems?" She knew the answer. Why was she such a bitch?

"None whatsoever," Kyle said sarcastically. "We're the best of friends."

"Good." She was silent for a minute.

"Can I go now?"

"Mhm." She picked up a paper and began to read it, ignoring Kyle completely.

"Shit," Kyle swore as he ran out of the cafeteria and through the double doors. He watched as the yellow bus became smaller and smaller. "Fuck!" He kicked the stairs angrily. That was the second time today. "Thank you fat cow Broderick," he screamed. He quickly glanced around, paranoid that someone had heard him say that. When he didn't see anyone, he let out a deep sigh of relief. "God, you must really hate me," he said as he walked down the street and started to head home.

-

"Stan, sweetie, phone!"

Stan groaned and rolled out of his bed.

"Stan did you hear me?" his mother yelled up the stairs.

"Yea, yea, i'm coming." He padded down the stairs in his pink bunny slippers, which he only wore because of the extreme comfort. "What the hell. Who is it?" he asked grumpily.

"Stan it's 5. You shouldn't be asleep anyway." She shoved the phone into his chest, fed up with his attitude. "Take it."

He accepted the phone and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Once his mother was out of sight, he was ready to explode. "Who the hell is this? I was sleeping!"

"Whoa Raven, what's the matter?"

"Ugh, nothing," he really didn't want to talk to Dylan.

"Well, you've been avoiding me all day, ever since the beginning of second period. I'm sorry if you're embarrassed to be seen with me, but-"

"No... no, that's not it at all. It was just uncomfortable, having him there... and watching."

"I wished you could've told me sooner. You had me scared. I thought I did something wrong."

"You think too much."

"You love it."

"Yea I- Can you hold on a minute? There's someone on the other line... Better yet, can I call you back? It's probably for my mom. You're the only one that calls me."

"Sure."

Stan clicked the phone off, ready to greet the other caller pleasantly. His mother warned him not to have an attitude over the phone, because most of her callers were colleagues. "Hello?" he said in a cheery voice.

"Uh.. I think i've got the wrong number." Stan recognized the voice to be Kyle's.

"I think you do too," his usual tone returned to his voice.

"Oh, uh hey Stan.. I meant to call you. I just didn't recognize your voice... you sounded so... yea... um..."

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked impatiently.

"Actually yes. I know i'm the last person you wanna see right now but-"

"You are very right about that."

"But," Kyle continued, "I really need your help. We need to start working on this. We need to have our outline by tomorrow."

"I thought you said _you_ were gonna do the outline."

"I did, but.. You need to know what's going on. We can do it together, if you just come over."

"Well Red, frankly I don't feel like being insulted tonight. Give me one good reason why-"

"Because I was an asshole... a douchebag.."

"A prick," Stan added. "Fine, let me get my coat. I'll be right over."

-

Stan hadn't been there in a long time. It felt foreign to him. He thought about turning back once he reached Kyle's house, but decided against it. He knew this had to get done whether he liked it or not. The skinny boy approached the door steps and took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

"Well hello there Stan," Mrs. Broflovski greeted. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yea, I know... Can I come in? Kyle asked me to come over."

"Of, course, but make sure you do your homework. No goofing off," she warned.

"You don't have to worry about that," Stan replied truthfully.

"Well he's upstairs dear."

"Thanks." He climbed the staircase slowly, remembering all the times he had been on it before. Pictures decorated the walls and Stan inspected each one with every step climbed. There was one of the whole Broflovski family at Kyle's Bar Mitzvah. Everyone looked happy except Kyle. He hated preparing for that damn thing. Stan remembered that in the months before the event all Kyle could do was complain to him. The raven haired boy had gotten sick of it, but dealt with it, regardless. The next picture that graced the wall was of Kyle's elementary school graduation. All of the kids in South Park were lined up to recieve their cheesy "diplomas," with honor. Stan scanned the picture for the boy he used to be friends with and felt a crushing pain when he saw the younger Kyle. He had his arms draped around younger Stan and they were making funny faces for the camera. Everyone else looked serious, even Kenny. Stan forgot how much he loved this picture. It had ended up in the bottom of his closet, never to see the light of day.

"You came."

Stan finished walking the last few stairs and found himself face to face with Kyle. "Yea," he said solemnly, "I did. I told you I wouldn't screw you over."

"I know," Kyle smiled and gestured towards his room. "Shall we?"

"Mhm." Stan followed the redhead into his room and stopped suddenly when the familiar smell hit his nostrils. All the memories suddenly came sweeping back to him. The time they had broken Kyle's window, drawn on the walls with crayons, tried to smoke cigarrettes.. The memories were endless. Stan walked over to Kyle's bed and plopped himself down, comfortably.

"So," he said.

"So," Kyle answered. "About today Stan.. I-i'm... sorry. I must've made you feel like shit. I know you were trying."

"S'ok," Stan replied, surprised by Kyle's apology, but also suspicious. "So where do we start?"

"Well," Kyle pulled out a piece of lined paper and handed it to Stan. "Here, you write down any ideas that you have, and i'll do the same. It'd be better if we were on the same wavelength, right?"

"I guess." Stan took the pencil that Kyle handed him and brought it down to the paper, unsure of what to write. His mind was occupied with other issues. "Kyle?"

"Yea," the boy answered, without looking up.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable... you know, with Dylan and stuff..." His voice trailed off slowly.

"Uh..." Kyle had honestly forgotten about it and was disturbed at the topic being presented to him. "So do you wanna do Shakespeare's bio, or should I?"

"I wasn't really comfortable myself."

"I can do the biography if you wanna do the historical background."

"Usually I don't mind when people see but..."

"Ok, then it's settled. I'll do the biography."

"I didn't think I cared what people thought.. Especially you."

"Have you written anything yet?"

"Kyle?"

"What?"

"Did you hear me?"

"It's ok if you haven't gotten anything yet... I'll help you."

"Kyle, i'm sorry."

Kyle looked up at Stan for the first time in minutes. "Why?"

"B-be-because, I haven't written anything down yet." How could he even think of apologizing for something that happened so long ago? He couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I said i'd help you." Kyle gave a tiny smile and Stan nodded his head. "So, Raven you got any ideas?"

Stan chuckled out loud. It sounded funny whenever Kyle called him that. "Do me a favor," Stan said in between laughs, "don't call me that." Kyle didn't understand, but accepted it nevertheless. It made him strangely happy to hear Stan laugh, after all, it was a rare occurence.

"Alright... but if you piss me off, so help me God, i'm calling you Raven," Kyle joked.

"Oh yea?" Stan got to his feet and hovered over Kyle. "If you call me Raven i'll just have to beat the shit out of you."

"HA, i'd like to see you try. Who was the one who had you pinned against the lockers today?"

"Not fair, I wasn't even trying."

"Sure Stan. It's ok to be a pussy.. it really is." He pushed the goth on his shin and he stumbled backward.

Stan put on a look of mischief and suddenly dove on top of Kyle, pinning his hands down. "Who's the pussy now?" he sneered. "Looks like i've got _you_ pinned."

"Wrong." Kyle mustered all his strength together and ended up on top of Stan. The black haired boy tried his best to free himself, but it was useless.

"Let me up," he laughed.

"Haha, no way. Not until you admit you're a bigger pussy than me."

Stan thought about it for a minute. There was no way he was going to admit to Kyle that he was a pussy. He decided to use the weapon against Kyle's homophobia. He bit his lip and raised an eyebrow at the other boy, Kyle just stared at him blankly. He wasn't reacting like he thought he would. "Come on Kyle," he said as he ran his tongue over his front teeth. Kyle's eyes widened and stared straight at Stan. The goth aborted his mission and returned the stare. "Kyle?" He couldn't read the other boy's expression. Things were going so well too. He was sure that he ruined it. "Great, I fucked up again huh?"

"Shut up," Kyle ordered as he pressed his lips against Stan's. The latter was completely shocked and as stiff as a board. After a few seconds Kyle pulled away as if Stan had some disease. "Shit, i'm sorry. Fuck." He slapped the side of his face and went up to sit on his bed, leaving Stan on the floor. "I'm such an idiot.. a hypocrite... a-" he looked down at Stan who had started to get to his knees. "Shit Stan, please don't go, we have to do this project. I didn't mean to-"

"Your turn to shut up." Stan pushed Kyle down on the bed and climbed over top of him, showering him with countless kisses. Kyle opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't get his words around Stan's tongue. Kyle brought his hands up to Stan's head and ran them through his shaggy black hair.

"Stan," Kyle moaned softly into the other boy's mouth. Stan pulled back and sat up straight.

"Uhh..." he looked panicked. "Kyle I c-can't do this. It's too weird. We hate eachother." He stood up and headed for the door.

"But Stan," Kyle protested, "I-"

"We can compare outlines tomorrow," and with that he ran out the door.

Kyle groaned and looked down at his lap. "If we hate eachother, then why do you do this to me?" He sat up on his bed and watched Stan run down the street. When he could no longer see the boy, his eyes returned down to his lap. "GO AWAY!" he yelled at his erection. "Leave me the fuck alone!" He buried his face into his pillow and let out a long series of screams. When he was done with his tantrum he walked over to the floor and picked up Stan's outline. The angered expression on his face turned into confusion as he read the only two words that Stan had written. "_I'm sorry._" He immediately dropped the paper to the floor and brought his hands up to his hair, painfully yanking on it. "And I thought what happened today after first period was awkward. Tomorrow's gonna be just dandy," sarcasm coated the last word and the boy returned to his pillow to let out another series of screams.

**So they got closer in this chapter... I know a few of you were getting antsy.. I hope I appeased your desires for slash.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and btw... you kinda gotta understand where Dylan is coming from in this one... It's hard to be the jilted lover. Hell, i'd be a jealous bitch too... well not really, but anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter 7.**

"Ok class, you can hand in your outlines now." Mrs. Broderick stood at the head of the class, looking extremely perturbed at something. "Where is Stanley Marsh?" Her eyes scanned up and down the rows of desks, searching for the unmistakable goth.

"Here." He walked into the classroom, late again. It didn't seem to phase him.

"Are you planning on doing this for the rest of your academic career Mr. Marsh?"

Stan gave a sly smile, obviously thinking of some smart ass quip. "Well Mrs. Broderick, you _obviously_ hate me, so why should you care?" The teacher started to open her mouth to protest, only to be cut off by the boy. "You _are_ getting paid tax dollars correct? So what is it to you if I come in late every now and then huh? At least I get my work done. Would you rather me just sit here and vegetate, because let me tell you, we've got a lot of airheads in this class." He stood up as if to make himself more intimidating. "I know you don't like it, but do you have to be such a stupid cow about it?" The whole class gasped at Stan's behavior. The boy had always had an attitude, but not like this. He usually respected his elders. He'd give an occaisional eye roll or a snicker or quiet comment, but never this.

"Will you come out with me into the hallway please?" Her face was red and getting redder, which put a smile on Stan's face. "NOW!" She screamed. He started to follow after her and the door quickly closed. All the class could hear was raised voices, mostly the teacher's.

"Stupid cow," Kenny snickered through his hood. "Man he was dead on, wasn't he." The hooded boy nudged his redheaded friend in the side, awaking him from what seemed like a vegatative coma.

"Huh?"

"Wasn't it awesome?"

"Oh.. uh yea, I guess."

"Dude, what's wrong? I know you hate him but.. that was pretty fuckin' funny."

"I just don't feel well, alright? I couldn't sleep last night."

"Is there a reason?"

"No!" Kyle snapped. "Now quit asking me."

Kenny shook his head in disappointment. "Whatever dude."

The door opened and startled all the students. "I told you to go down to the office Stanley!"

Stan completely ignored her and walked over to Kyle's desk. "Here," he said as he handed him the outline. "I told you I wouldn't screw you over." He gave a wink and left the room, leaving Kyle's heart pounding awkwardly. He couldn't decide whether he was angry, embarrassed or what.

"Dude, did he wink at you?" Kenny inquired.

"N-no. What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"Uh, I dunno dude. He winked at you. Maybe he has a gay crush on you."

Kyle looked down to his desk and could feel his cheeks burning. "No, that's impossible. We hate eachother. He was doing it to be an asshole."

"Probably," Kenny agreed.

"Outlines?" The teacher clicked her heels impatiently at the front of the room.

"Gimme your's Kenny, so I can hand it up."

"Nuh uh... I didn't do it."

Kyle turned around and rolled his eyes. Kenny never did any work. He was barely passing by the skin of his teeth. He was truly coasting along in life.

As soon as the papers were handed up to the front, the teacher resumed her lesson plan. "Now who can tell me..."

_"You ditched me, for a girl. For a fucking good for nothing girl. Wendy for christ's sake! My fucking ex. You don't even give her a month to be single."_

Kyle looked at his girlfriend sitting next to him. It was _his_ fault that Stan's and his friendship ended, not hers.

_"Save it Kyle. You've ditched me too many times. I'm starting to think that we don't have a friendship.. That we never did. We didn't have a fucking choice. Our parents were friends, so we were friends by default."_

The redhaired boy began to tap nervously on his desk. This was the reason he couldn't sleep last night. The memories were too much. They were eating away at him. It had never bothered him before. He had never even given a second thought to his and Stan's situation and relationship... or lack there of.

"Kyle, could you please stop that sweetie? It's hard to concentrate." Wendy put her hands on top of his, and stopped them from any further tapping.

"S-sorry," he stuttered. He looked at the clock. There was a half an hour left to class. He couldn't sit still, he was restless. "Uh?" He raised his hand in the air.

"Yes Kyle?"

"Can I use the lavatory?" She nodded her head and handed him the lav pass.

"Thanks." He shut the door quietely behind him and decided to go outside to cool off. It took him 53 steps to get though and push his way out of the double doors. He was met with an instant brush of cold wind. "Fuck, I should've brought my jacket," he scolded himself. The boy walked away from the door and over to the back corner of the school.

"Red." He was instantly startled by the goth. "Good kids aren't supposed to be skipping."

"And how would you know?"

"Well.." Dylan took a drag off his cigarrette and blew the smoke in Kyle's face, causing him to cough. "You're top of the class, no?"

"That doesn't mean a damn thing," Kyle spat.

"Sure sure. Just answer me this. What are you doing out here?"

_Trying to get your boyfriend off of my mind_. "I needed a break."

"From?"

"What the hell is this, 50 questions?"

"Just answer."

"Broderick."

"Oh, the cow?" Kyle nodded his head. "So how is the project coming along?"

Kyle folded his arms across his chest and could feel his teeth start to chatter. "Alright I guess."

"Oh? That's not what Stan tells me."

"What does Stan tell you then?"

"You already know. He doesn't like you. It's obvious." Kyle frowned at this statement. "Why the upset face?" Dylan sneered.

"I already told you, Broderick pissed me off."

"Where's Stan?"

"How the fuck should I know?"

"Well he _did_ go over your house last night, didn't he?"

"Uh.." Kyle shuddered.

"You look as if you've just killed a man. Did you do something you weren't supposed to do?" he hissed. "Did you rob someone? Did you steal someone's significant other?"

Kyle backed away slowly. "Dude, I don't know what you're trying to get at, but it's creeping me the hell out."

"Stan never called me back last night."

"Huh?"

"He was supposed to call me back last night.. but instead he went to your house. Why?"

"Wow, you're so jealous it's funny. Don't worry, I wasn't humping your boyfriend.." _Though I wanted to_. "NO I DIDN'T!"

"What?" Dylan started to back away from the redhead. "Kid, you've got problems... leave me the fuck alone." He waved Kyle away with his hand.

Kyle had never walked faster in his life as he did back to those double doors. "FUCK!" The door swung open, hitting him in the nose. "SHIT!" He immediately brought his hand up to his face to catch all the blood that was pouring out.

"Kyle... er... Red? I'm sorry." Stan crouched down next to the bleeding boy. "Are you alright?"

"Yea Stan, wonderful. My face just got bashed in, how are you?"

"Raven, what are you doing?" Dylan started to walk towards the boys.

"I almost took his face off."

"Oh," Dylan started to snicker.

Kyle looked up at him, eyes full of sheer hatred. "Yea, real funny jackass."

Dylan raised an eyebrow at his lover. "Your arm's around him."

"He just got hurt."

"I know. You don't have to fondle him though. Besides, you hate him."

"Dylan!" The red haired goth feigned a hurt look which pulled at the other's heartstrings. "No Dylan, don't do that."

Kyle watched as Stan and Dylan stared eachother down. "Fuck," he swore as he stood up, nearly falling back to the ground.

"I think you gave him a concussion Raven."

"Dylan, could you just be quiet for a second?" Stan snapped. The red haired goth turned around, cigarrette in mouth, and started to walk away. "Red, are you ok?"

"Well, _Raven_, I think you broke my fucking nose."

"What did I tell you about calling me-"

"What did I tell you about calling me Red? It's a two way street, _Raven_." Kyle stood up, completely covered in blood. "Just great.. just fucking great. Thank you." He opened up the door and turned around before going through. "Oh, and I hate you too _Raven_." He let the door slam in Stan's face.

"What the hell just happened?" Stan asked himself aloud. He turned around and walked over to his boyfriend. "Dylan, what happened? What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing.. just the fact that he hates you and can't wait until this project is over."

"What? Why did he come out here?"

"Probably to get away from you. He never said it.. It was practically implied."

"Dylan, I wasn't in class." Stan looked at his boyfriend with sympathetic eyes and started to feel remorse for all his new feelings towards Kyle.

"You didn't call me back yesterday." Dylan turned his back to Stan and let out a huge puff of smoke. "Is he better than me?"

"Whoa... What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"No."

"He can't do what I do huh?"

"We never did anything, don't you understand?"

"I'm sorry Raven. I just get a little jealous sometimes."

"A _little_? A _little jealous_?" Dylan flinched and started to tear up. "I-I'm sorry, come here." Stan pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. "I should've called you."

Dylan backed away sniffing, but with a slight smile on his face. "You have to understand where I'm coming from. Kyle isn't ugly."

"Kyle isn't you, and that's all I want." He didn't know if he was really sure about it, but he couldn't bear to see the look of hurt across his boyfriend's face. "I promise you... there is... and never will be anything between me and Red. Ok?" Dylan nodded. "Strictly detention and project... and a little bit of dispising along the way," he said with a forced smile. _How am I going to make it through another night of detention? What's happening to me?_

-

"It hurts, I think it's broken."

"No, not broken, just bruised. It is going to hurt for awhile though." The nurse frowned and looked at Kyle's bloodstained clothes. "Do you have any other clothes with you?"

"My gym clothes."

"I suggest you change." Kyle nodded his head. "Are you sure you want to go back to class?"

Kyle glanced over to the clock. An hour had passed since English ended. He was safe... away from Stan, until detention. "Yea, i'll be fine.. I just need a note to get into the locker room though." He tugged nervously at his bloodied shirt. "They write up anyone who they think is skipping." The nurse nodded her head and walked over to her desk to write out a pass. "Uh, before I leave can I have some aspirin?"

"Of course." She handed him the pass and walked over to the medicine cupboard, pulling out a huge bottle of painkillers. "Two or one?"

"Two." She shook two pills into Kyle's outstretched hand and gave him a glass of water. The boy graciously took the pills and downed all the water.

"Are you all set now?" she asked.

"Yea, thanks..." He got up and headed towards the door. He had no desire to wear his gym clothes for the rest of the day. They were all sweaty and gross.

He stepped out of the nurses office and headed to the locker room. "Fucking great," he swore aloud as he climbed the staircase. As soon as he entered the room, the smell of sweat and body odor filtered though his nostrils. "Eww gross." He walked over to his locker and opened it, only to find his clothes gone. "FUCK! You have _got_ to be kidding me. This is not my fucking day is it? Do you get off on this?" He shook his hands towards the heavens, blaming a higher power for his rotten luck.

"Do you normally talk to yourself?" Stan walked over to Kyle, completely shirtless.

"S-stan, what are you doing here?" Kyle asked, forgetting he was angry at the other boy.

"Well, I have gym. What are you doing here?" Kyle let his eyes wander down Stan's stomach and was surprised to see how fit he was. "Hellooo?" Stan waved his hands in front of the other boy's face.

"Oh, I needed to change my clothes is all."

"So why don't you?"

"Because they aren't in my locker."

"Oh." Stan looked down in his hands to the shirt he was about to put on and extended it towards Kyle. "Here, it's clean dude."

"I-I can't. Wont you get an F for the day if you don't change?"

"I never change." He forced the shirt into Kyle's hands and frowned when he looked down at his pants. "These too. They'll fit you... I think." He handed Kyle a pair of black sweatpants and laughed. "Goth Kyle.. haha, I like it." He suddenley stopped himself, confused at the situation.

"Thanks Stan."

"Don't mention it." All Kyle's anger towards Stan dissapated in that one moment.

"Stan," he called as he began to walk away.

"Yea?"

"I don't hate you, you just piss the hell out of me."

Stan gave a wide smile. "See you in detention."

-

Kyle smiled all the way back to his last period class. He felt like he was walking on air. "Stop being gay," he told himself quietly. He couldn't help but feel elated. Stan and him were able to tolerate eachother now. It didn't even matter how awkward last night was. Kyle frowned when he remembered the previous night. His good mood became soured. He wanted to face the truth, but he couldn't... even if he wanted too he couldn't get involved with-

"Raven's clothes? What are you doing wearing them?"

Kyle rolled his eyes, annoyed by the fact that Dylan was ragging on him yet again. "He made me bleed to death all over myself, so it was only right of him to lend me his gym clothes."

"Oh, I see."

"You do?" Kyle stopped walking.

"Yea, he's trying to butter you up, so you'll do the whole project yourself."

"Huh? No way."

"Yea. If I were paired up with you, I'd be doing the same thing. Hell, I'm sure half the school would do the same thing."

"What makes you say this shit?"

"Well, being Raven's boyfriend and all... I'm slightly concerned with how well he does with school. I don't want him getting a grade that he didn't earn. Besides, if the teacher tests him, he wont know the answer and of course she'll find out you did all the work by yourself."

Kyle took a minute to think about this. He was absolutely right. "I'm not going to do all the work by myself. He's gonna help me. We're working on it tonight after detention."

"When did you figure this out?"

"He wrote a note on his outline and gave it to me."

"So that was a few hours ago, right?"

"Yea.."

"Well, there was a change of plans. We're fucking tonight, so I don't think you'll be working on the project."

"Too much information," Kyle said as he clamped his hands down on his ears.

Dylan gave a small laugh. "Jealous?"

Kyle turned his back and started to walk away. "Fuck you." He was fuming as he entered his last class. There were only 3 minutes to spare before detention. Detention. How was he going to make it through? He took his seat and waited anxiously for the bell to ring and when it did, he didn't want to get up. He didn't want to face Stan. He didn't want to think about him and Dylan... fucking. He had to go though. He had no choice. He rose to his feet reluctantly and made his way down to the cafeteria for another detention.

**I'm going to bed now.. I'm wicked tired. Detention scene... aka chapter 8 will be up within a few days. Crap.. I have a bugbite on my arms. Are mosquitoes even supposed to be out now? Fucking insects.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again to the people who are reviewing this fic. I really appreciate it. Your feedback makes me happy and in turn, encourages me to update. So by reviewing, you are essentially motivating your truly, and being completely awesome at the same time. This chapter is kinda different and a bit short. It introduces a whole bunch of new feelings and issues. Basically, a whole can of worms is opened up in this one. By then end of the chapter, you'll be able to piece together what's been going on inside the boys' minds for the years that they'd been apart.However, afew questions are left unanswered. That is for a different time and place. Let the angsty chapter begin!**

Kyle slowly made his way into the stuffy cafeteria. He had pretty much grown accustomed to its uncomfortable temperatures and buzzing radiators, something that Stan never stopped complaining about. Kyle would pretend to drown out the goth, but would never succeed in doing so. He found it so amusing to sit and listen to the pussy complaints of the other boy.

As he descended down the stairs, he could see the back of Stan's head. His black hair reflected the fluorescent light, accenting its color. "Fuck," Kyle breathed deeply, placing one foot in front of the other until he made his way to the table. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his nerves were on fire. He had no idea how to act and playing it by ear was something he didn't really excel at.

"Hey," Stan said softly to the other boy as he felt the table shift under Kyle's weight. The goth kept his eyes glued on the wall in front of him, never once looking up.

"Um, hi." The redhead swallowed the lump that was constricting his throat.

"How's your nose?" Stan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Hurts. Hurts a whole hell of a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it."

Both boys were once again greeted by overwhelming silence. A great discomfort filled the air between the two as the minutes progressed.

"Stan?" Kyle was the first to break the silence.

"What?"

"This project.." He paused, thinking about what Dylan had said to him earlier. He didn't want to picture the two boys fucking, and slapped his forehead as the images began to play in his mind. "Can-can we just do the project tonight?" he asked with closed eyes.

"Huh?"

"I mean, we don't have to do much tonight, we can hurry up so you can..." Kyle grimaced.

"Are you on drugs?"

"No."

"Well then, maybe you _should_ be. I thought we agreed that we'd work on the project tonight."

"We did but I thought..."

"Thought what?"

"I don't wanna.." He put his face down on the table, trying to force the horrible thoughts away. "Never mind, I'll just do it. Just be with Dylan."

Stan scrunched up his nose in utter confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? Dylan isn't part of this thing. Dylan isn't gonna earn us the grade."

"Look Stan," Kyle raised his head up so that his eyes could meet the other boy's. "I don't wanna cause any trouble ok? We can just pick some other time."

"I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about. Could you please explain?"

Kyle bit his lip. A million words were going through his head and he couldn't pick which to say. Unfortunately after much debating, all he could come up with was something that left Stan in a state of shock. "Just, j-ju-just go... fuck him... ok? I'll do the project." He shook his head profusely, trying to rid himself of the thoughts of Dylan and Stan together, and walked out of the cafeteria. At the time, the bathroom seemed like the most logical place to escape. The redhead remembered not to breathe through his nose, for the smell was horrendous. He sat himself down in the corner of a stall and pulled his knees to his chest. Inside his mind, he was waging a war. Much to his dismay, his subconscious was defeating him.

_You're just jealous, you want to be Dylan._

'No, it's not true!'

_Sure it is. Four years Kyle. You can't deny feelings that have been around for four years._

'Stop, just stop!'

_It's not Wendy you want to be with. You never wanted to be with her._

'I love Wendy. I fucking love her.'

_Then why do you picture yourself with Stan?_

'I don't!'

_Four years of wanting him. Four years of pure lust, hidden by hatred. It was all a façade._

'No, no. It's not true.'

_Yes, it is Kyle. You know why you went over to Wendy's instead of Stan's party._

'No.'

_Don't deny it. You wanted-_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he screamed aloud. "Jesus fucking Christ." He got up off the floor and made his way to the sink, placing his head under the tap, letting the water refresh his scalp. When he felt calmed down enough he resumed his seat in the corner. "I have got to get a grip on myself. I obviously have problems," he took a deep breath. "I love Wendy. I love Wendy. I love Wendy..."

_You love St-_

"No." He hit his head against the wall, trying to get his mind to shut up. "I can't fucking do this. I'm going insane." Kyle closed his eyes and could feel the tears trying to escape.

_Just stop lying to yourself._

"NO!" He stood up and ran out of the bathroom.

_Kyle._

'LEAVE ME ALONE!' he screamed inside his head. The lump that was in his throat, started to grow, making it hard to breathe. He fell in a heap in front of some lockers, trying hard to catch his breath.

"Kyle?"

Kyle could hear Stan nearing him.

_Tell him Kyle, come clean._

"No."

"No what? Kyle, what's wrong. Did Dylan say something to-"

"Get the fuck away from me Stan!"

Stan took a step back, not fully understanding what he had just heard. "Wh-what? Kyle, I thought we were finally-"

"You thought wrong, you stupid fuck!" He grabbed wildly at his collar, trying to give his throat room. He began to cough from thelack of air.

"Kyle, what the fuck is going on?" Stan got down on his knees next to Kyle, genuinely concerned.

_Tell him, Kyle. Don't be a pussy, Kyle. You're a pussy ,Kyle. You want him, Kyle. You're jealous of Dylan, Kyle. Four years of wanting him, Kyle._

"Kyle please?"

Kyle stood up, towering over the other boy. "No Stan, you please. Please leave me the fuck alone. I can't handle this. It's too much. I fucking hate you! I'll do the project, just stay the fuck away from me!"

"Kyle, I'm not gonna-"

"Oh yes you are and you will."

"Kyle, I know we haven't talked much in four years, but I do know you more than you know."

_He knows Kyle._

"Kyle?"

_He knows._

"Kyle!"

"Stan, stay the fuck away from me."

Stan let the angered boy walk out of the school. He knew they weren't going to be working on the project that night. "Goddamnit! What the fuck just happened?" Stan ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel sweat starting to form on his scalp. "Fuck!" He kicked a locker, in turn hurting his foot.

"Raven, it's not nice to fight something that can't fight back."

"What did you say to him?" Stan spat, angrily.

"Raven.."

"Dylan. What did you say to Kyle?"

"I didn't say a damn thing. The kid is crazy. What does it matter anyway? You hate him."

_I wish I did. I wish I could. I can't. I never will be able to._

"Raven, I did you a favor."

"What did you do? Please tell me."

"I just told him that you were gonna hang out with me tonight instead of doing the project. I can't help the fact that he's an attention craving bitch."

"He wouldn't be this upset from just that."

"He's jealous."

"He's straight and he tolerates me. He's just beginning to be able to stand me and you have to fuck it up. What did you really say Dylan?"

"Does it matter?" Dylan cried. "Do I even matter to you anymore? Raven?" Stan was silent. "I-I... Raven?" Dylan's eyes started to water.

"I'm... things are just so fucked up right now Dylan. I need to be alone."

"Right." The red goth's attempts at holding back the tears failed horribly. As soon as they began to stream down the side of his face, he started to run. It was the second time that day that a boy had run away from Stan. As with the first time, he didn't chase after.

-

"Are you gonna be in there all day turd?" Shelley was on spring break. This added another point to the sucky scale for Stan.

"I'm gonna be in here as long as it takes to get the crap to come out!" He yelled trying to gross her out. When he didn't hear from her anymore, he knew that he had succeeded. He sat in the waterless tub, fully clothed. He had no desire to get up, partly because of comfort, partly because of his desire to piss Shelley off.

"What the fuck happened today?" he whispered to himself. "I thought things were starting to go ok. I mean I've waited long enough." He inhaled deeply, feeling misery with each inch of air that his lungs took in. "Kyle.. Kyle," he laughed. "Life is so fucking ironic. I dump Wendy because I'm in love with... with him, and he starts going out with her. I wait years to finally have the excuse to talk to him again.. We fucking kiss. It was.. so... great, but now.. but now it fucking hurts. I know I'll never have... him." Normally he would call himself crazy for talking to himself, but he didn't care at that moment. Vocalizing his thoughts seemed like the only productive way to let his emotions out. "If only I hadn't written him off.. If only..." He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep. He didn't care that he was taking up the only bathroom in the house. They would just have to wait. "They'll just... have to..."

_"What the hell's your problem Stan?"_

_"Oh Jesus Kyle, if you haven't learned by now then you are such a fucking dumbass."_

_"Stan, I-"_

_"You ditched me, for a girl. For a fucking good for nothing girl. Wendy for christ's sake! My fucking ex. You don't even give her a month to be single."_

_"St-"_

_"Save it Kyle. You've ditched me too many times. I'm starting to think that we don't have a friendship.. That we never did. We didn't have a fucking choice. Our parents were friends, so we were friends by default."_

_"That's not true Stan!"_

_"We don't have a friendship."_

_"Then what do we have Stan?"_

_"Kyle... I'm in love with you."_

_"Stan? What the fuck are you talking about? I like girls. I like Wendy."_

Stan started to stir in his sleep, being upset by his dream.

_"Kyle, I need you to understand."_

_"Understand what? You're a homo. I like Wendy, not homos. Go fuck Dylan!"_

_"Kyle!"_

_"Stan, you're a homo._

_"I love you."_

_"I like Wendy"_

_"I mean it Kyle, I really do!"_

_"Go fuck Dylan!"_

_"Kyle, please."_

"KYLLEE!" Stan sat up quickly and whacked the back of his head on the tub. "Fuck!" He rubbed the hurt spot, trying to lessen the pain. He started to sob. He knew what he had to do. He didn't like it, but it was his only option at the moment. He picked up the phone and started to dial.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks Reviewers! You all make me so very happy.**

"School is going to be hell," Stan whispered to himself as he walked into the building. The halls were crowded with obnoxious students, who insisted apon yelling first thing in the morning. Stan was in no mood for this after what he had been through yesterday. He winced as a freshman girl squealed in his ear and pushed him out of her way. "Bitch." His eyes followed her as she made her way to her clique full of ditzes. Stan was very happy that he didn't find women appealing. All the girls in South Park were quite stupid and easy, in his opinion, something that he didn't want. The only girl that was even remotely decent was Wendy. He used to be with her, but things didn't work out. They _could've_ worked out, he just didn't want them to.

As he made his way down the hallway, he kept his eyes open for two distinct people. He needed to make a quick getaway if either of them came into his sight. He wouldn't be able to deal with the stupid drama and he had no desire to face his emotions. He had practically gotten his heart stomped on by Kyle, and he himself had stomped on Dylan's heart. Stan shuddered at the thought of the phone conversation he'd had the previous night.

From a distance, he could see his locker or part of it at least. There were a group of girls hanging around it, twirling their hair and licking their lips. They all thought Stan was hot, which was why they spent their time trying to 'sexify' themselves for him. They were completely oblivious to the fact that the man of their desires was a homosexual. This really made Stan laugh. As if kissing his boyfriend... _Dylan_... wasn't enough. How far would he have to go to get it across their thick skulls?

He started toward his locker, hearing the giggles of the young women, growing louder and intensifying with feminimity. They all quieted themselves down and watched as Stan approached.

"Excuse me ladies, I need to get to my locker," Stan said politely, but obviously annoyed. He waited for a response, but was met with the sound of high pitched giggling. He rolled his eyes and tried again. "Girls, I need to get to my locker... now... please." This one girl eyed him up and down and gave a slight smile. "Ok, why aren't we moving?" Stan asked. "How many fucking times do I have to-" He was interrupted with the lips of one of the girls. She pushed him forcefully up against the locker and tried desperately to stick her tongue down his throat. Using all his might, he pushed the girl away from him, fuming mad. "What.. the.. fuck?" He yelled. The girl only smiled. "Why did you fucking do that?"

"Did you like it?"

"NO! I just wanted to get my books! What the hell is your problem?"

"Well, I just kinda figured you might need a little cheering up. I heard your break up was lousy."

Stan's jaw dropped at least three feet. How had they found out? He had just dumped Dylan the previous night. "Maybe you shouldn't figure. Don't try to mess with the natural order of your brain.. or lack there of."

"Huh?"

"I hate to break it to you, but I would never like to kiss you. EVER."

The girl frowned and started to whimper, which pissed Stan off even more. "You think I'm ugly?"

"No. I'm just not into girls and... you're not ugly. You're quite hideous. Have a nice day." He retrieved his books from his locker, slammed the door shut and turned around the corner to walk to homeroom.

-

Kyle sighed. He hated having Bohnson's class first period. The only thing that made that class remotely tolerable was the fact that he shared it with Kenny. Somehow, he knew he wouldn't even be able to tolerate class today. Any other day he'd be happy to see Kenny, but right now he just wasn't in the mood. The expression the redhead wore on his face was one of torture and anguish. Kenny would pick up on it in an instant and question Kyle until he caved. There was no way that Kyle was going to tell him that he... liked...

"Hey bitch," Kenny greeted as he sat in the desk next to Kyle.

"Uh, hey Ken," Kyle answered solemnly. "What's up?"

"Well, I'd tell you, but you'd slap me, say sick dude and tell me to put a book over my lap." Kyle shook his head at Kenny's lame attempt to make him laugh. "Ok, what's up your ass?" Kenny rested his face on his hands and stared directly into the other boy's eyes.

"Nothing is up my ass Kenny," Kyle whispered. "I'm just not in a good mood today."

"Fight with Wendy again huh?"

Kyle decided to roll with it. "Yea, how'd you know?"

"Man, your face says 'broken heart' all over it."

"Does not!" Kyle snapped. He quickly placed a hand over his mouth, not wanting to draw attention to himself."

"Dude," Kenny continued, "get the sand out of your vag and tell me what's up."

"No."

"What do you mean no? Nobody says 'no' to me."

"I just did."

"Yea, but you weren't supposed to."

"What? What kind of lame ass rule is that?"

"It's a lame ass rule that's meant to be followed, now tell me."

"Kenny-"

"Dude, I'm not gonna shut it until you tell me."

Kyle rolled his eyes in defeat. "Hold on a minute," he instructed as he tore a piece of notebook paper from his binder.

"A note?" Kenny clutched his heart and sighed.

"No, Kenny, it's a dildo."

Kenny perked up suddenly. "Where?" Excitement flooded his voice. Kyle just ignored him and started to write down his troubles, leaving out the details of his 'interest' in Stan. His pen scratched wildly against the paper, as he began to spill the beans. He didn't realize it would feel this good to talk about it.

_It'll feel better if you tell him you like Stan._

'No.' He blocked the voice in his head and handed the note to Kenny.

"Dude," Kenny began as his eyes shifted up and down the note. Kyle observed the changing expressions on his friend's face. He found it quite amusing and felt compelled to watch. "Dude, are you on crack?"

Kyle shook his head slowly. "Something's wrong with me."

"You're just confused. I mean, you're starting to get along with him again. It don't mean that you guys are friends again."

"_Doesn't_," Kyle corrected.

"Whatever."

"How do you get A's in english? You screwing the teacher or something?" Kyle asked in all seriousness.

"Dumbass, just because I talk one way doen't mean I write like that." He gave Kyle a nice big scowl and returned his attention to the note. "I'd just forget it. This isn't worth ruining your life over."

"But Kenny, I-"

"Hey, who knows what's best for you?"

"Geez, come on."

"Who?"

"Cut it out."

"Who know's what's best for you?"

"Papa Kenny... stupid fucker..."

"That's right, minus the stupid fucker part." He gave a smug smile and pushed his wild hair out of his face.

"Just Kenny... Let me have the note back. I'm not finished."

Kenny did as he was instructed and gave Kyle the note. The redheaded boy read what he previously wrote and thought to add more, but soon decided against it.

"Kenny," he whispered, "I was an asshole to Stan yesterday."

"So, Stan's been an asshole to you for the longest fucking time."

"No, I don't believe that."

"Kyle, you don't make sense," Kenny stated, truthfully.

"He's been trying lately... to get along with me. It actually seems like he wants to be my friend again."

_Oh, you'd like more than that._

Kyle ignored his inner voice and pressed on. "I just got scared yesterday. I was scared of liking him again." Kenny raised an eyebrow. "As a friend," Kyle corrected.

"Aha." Kenny tapped a finger against his temple, trying to look thoughtful. "You know Kyle, I can see right through you."

Kyle's eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd gotten into a fight with Wendy. The expression on your face... Broken heart, remember?"

"Kenny, I think you're the one who's on crack."

"Kyle, it would be fucking pointless to lie to _this_," he pointed to himself. "Besides, I saw you kiss Wendy before you came into the classroom." Kenny snickered, just thinking about how Kyle was going to get himself out of this one.

"I... Kenny... I..."

"Kyle?" Kenny smiled, his whole face lighting up. "Say it ain't so," he clutched his chest and pretended to faint on his desk.

"Cut it out," Kyle warned. "It's not what you think."

"Not what I think? I've been thinking this since the first day you and loverboy stopped speaking."

"Don't call him that... Besides, I'm not gay."

"Oh man, don't you remember Jimbo sayin' that everyone's a little gay?"

"No, I don't recall."

"You must have quite the selective hearing."

"Shut up."

"Kyle, please. I think you can trust me. We've been best friends for the longest time."

Kyle thought about this for a second. It _would_ feel better just to say it and get it overwith. Besides, who would Kenny tell? "Ok Ken, suppose you're right-"

"I'm right?"

"No, I just said 'suppose you're right.' What would it matter?"

"I guess it wouldn't. Kyle, I really wouldn't care anyway. Stan is kinda hot."

"Kenny."

"Kyle."

"Kenny."

"Kyle."

"Goddamnit. Ok, so maybe I do.. 'like him.' Ok? Happy now?"

"More than you know." Kenny's smile took up half his face.

"You say anything to anyone and you die a painful death, got it?"

"Yea, yea, yea. So you're upset because things've been improving? How bad was this fight yesterday?"

"Kenny, it was bad."

"Talk to him about it."

"I can't, he's been avoiding me all day."

"He can't avoid you forever. You have english together in two periods."

"I know."

"So talk to him."

"I will, eventually!" Kyle threw his head down into his hands.

"Kyle, don't worry, smooth talking Ken will fix this for you," Kenny soothed.

"What?"

"Nothing," Kenny smiled. Fixing things was what the McKormick boy did best... at least in his mind.

-

He hadn't seen Dylan all day. Had he even come to school? Stan sat outside the building, smoking, hoping the nicotene would calm his nerves. His life had gotten so much better within the past week, only to plummet as far down as it could go. "What the hell's happening?" He asked himself aloud. He shook his head profusely, remembering Dylan asking the same question the night before.

_He gave a hateful look at the bathtub and rubbed the bruised spot as he waited for Dylan to pick up. The kid never answered his phone right away. Sometimes Stan would have to call back a few times, just to get a chance to talk to his boyfriend. When the answering machine picked up for the second time, Stan decided he would attempt one last call. He dialed the number to Dylan's phone once again and waited impatiently to hear the monotone voice of the goth. After the third ring, he was ready to hang up, pretty sure that Dylan wasn't going to answer, however that wasn't the case. Dylan picked up after the fourth ring, breathless._

_"Jesus Christ, who is this and what do you want?" He demanded._

_"It's me... Stan."_

_"Raven?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Oh. Well sorry about not answering right away. My phone was lost under a heap of God-knows-what."_

_"Right." Stan closed his eyes and could feel the tears starting to form. He had no idea how he was going to go about this. "Uh, we need to talk."_

_"Ok," Dylan swallowed. "What about?"_

_"Us."_

_"What about us? What the hell's happening?"_

_"Dylan, I can't do this. I c-can't be your boyfriend anymore."_

_"Why not?" Dylan questioned, with a tinge of hurt in his voice._

_"Because. I don't like you like that anymore. And-"_

_"But why?"_

_"I never did to begin with." Stan could hear Dylan break into a fit of sobs on the other line._

_"What..the.. fuck, Raven? You fucked Red didn't you?"_

_"No, Dylan. I didn't. I wouldn'tve went behind your back like that."_

_"B-but you never_ _liked me. What would it matter?"_

_"I'm not an asshole like that."_

_"Oh, I beg to differ," Dylan scoffed._

_"Dylan, I didn't want to hurt you. Please can we still be-"_

_"No!"_

_Stan was met with the sound of a dial tone._

He took another drag off of his cigarrette and stared off into the distance. The clouds were low today and Stan could feel the fog on his face. It was somewhat refreshing to him and he decided to get lost in the moment. He didn't get to relax as often as he should and he was usually interrupted by something or someone, extremely obnoxious.

"You know, those things are gonna give you cancer."

Stan knew it was too good to be true. "You're gonna give me cancer." He kept his eyes in the front, not wanting to look at the boy behind him.

"Listen, I just need one minute of your time, ok?" Kenny walked in front of Stan, so that he was forced to look at him.

"Kenny, leave me alone." Stan waved Kenny away with his gloved hand and was angered when the other boy sat down. "What part of 'leave me alone' do you not understand?"

"My guess would be the 'me' part."

"Oh, very fucking funny. What do you want?"

"Like I said before, just a minute of your time."

"Ok, it starts now," Stan said as he looked down at his watch.

"Well, Kyle-"

"No.. Fuck no! If this is about him, then I don't wanna fucking talk about it!"

"Stan-"

"Don't you fucking get it? He already told me off yesterday. I understand he doesn't want me around. He doesn't need you to do his bidding, especially when there is none required."

"Listen, goth asshole, there is more to this than your stupid goth brain is picking up."

"I don't want to talk about Kyle, ok?" He snapped.

Kenny decided to go all in. He didn't care if he was going to get a punch to the face, he needed to know. Bullshit, was his middle name. "I know," he stated simply.

"Wha-what?"

"I know," he repeated.

"About?"

"About you and Kyle, asshole."

"What, that we were getting along?"

"No. I know the truth."

Stan looked down at his feet, nervously. "What truth?" Kenny was silent and this made Stan uncomfortable. "What truth? Tell me asshole!"

"What about Dylan?" Kenny asked.

"What _about_ him?"

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Kenny."

"Stan."

"Kenny."

"Stan."

"Alright.. Jesus fucking Christ. I dumped Dylan ok? Good enough?"

"Swell," Kenny smiled. "Why?"

"You said you knew. That's all you're getting."

"Shit, I can't believe it!"

"If you say anything, you're gonna fucking die!"

"I'm gonna tell Kyle!"

Stan stood up and hovered over Kenny. "You are not gonna say anything!"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Oh, you bastard!" Stan dodged at Kenny and took him down to the ground. Both boys started throwing punches.

"You'll... thank me in the end."

"No, I'll kill you in the end!" Stan's fist connected with the other boy's jaw.

"Fuck you," Kenny swore as he threw an equally hard punch. "No, you'd probably like that, I take it back."

"Not.. my.. type." Stan yelled as he brought his fist down on Kenny's stomach.

"Motherfucker!" Kenny screamed. He pushed Stan off of him and made a break for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Stan chased after Kenny and for a second, thought that the other boy was going to get away. That was until the door swung open, taking half of Kenny's face off. "Oh my God, you killed Kenny!" Stan pointed at the principal.

"When he comes back he's gonna be in my office too. I saw the whole thing through the window. Get your ass down to my office!" he ordered.

Stan looked at Kenny's corpse and smiled. He wouldn't be telling Kyle anytime soon.

**I'm having little spells of writers block, so sorry if this comes out in spurts.**


	10. Chapter 10

The minutes slowly ticked by as Stan stared out the window of the principal's office. He watched the shadows on the front lawn of the school slowly moving as the sun went behind the clouds. "Beautiful day," he said aloud to himself. "Perfect day for an altercation with Kenny and the school principal. 

Even though one might think Stan would be in the principal's office constantly, he wasn't. He usually got out of that situation and would scrape by with detention. However, today he found himself in a new scenario. He gripped the arm rests of the chair, knuckles turning white, all the while thinking of a way to justify his scuffle with Kenny. "I'm screwed."

"Not entirely." Stan looked at the door as it squeaked open.

"How do you mean.. and what the hell are you doing here?"

Wendy stood in the door frame, completely baffled by Stan's direct questions. She shifted her weight to her left leg and extended her arm. "These," she said, holding out a stack of papers.

"Oh."

"Can you put these on his desk?"

Stan reached out and grabbed the papers, still warm from the copy machine.

"Thanks."

"What did you mean when you said I wasn't entirely screwed?"

Wendy took a quick look around before walking into the room completely and shutting the door. "First of all, I have never once seen you in here. This is the first time in your whole high school career, no?"

"Hard to believe, but yes... go on."

"Secondly, contrary to popular belief, you are a pretty good student. You rank 56 out of 242."

"How do you know that?" Stan asked incredulously. "That's confidential!"

Wendy gave a slight smile before speaking. "I work in the office. I do a lot of reading up on people. I know a lot more about you than you even know."

"Uhhh..." Stan was confused in more ways than one. First of all, why was Wendy being so nice to him? "Why... why are you being so nice to me? Where's all the hostility?"

"Stan it's been four years. This should be water under the bridge by now."

"But just yesterday you were insulting me."

"I had a talk with Kyle before he had you over his house to work on the project. I've been being childish Stan."

"Wendy, hold on a second..." Stan paused, searching his brain for the right words. "I deserve it."

"No, Stan. You don't."

"I was awful to you."

"And during these past four years, you've put up with my bitching. You have never once said a bad word to me."

This much was true. Stan had endured the insults, without dishing any back.

"We were just kids, Stan. This is our senior year, we're gonna be going to college in the fall. I don't wanna leave on bad terms. I don't expect you to be my friend, it's just I don't want you to be my enemy. That slot's saved for Cartman."

Stan emited a small chuckle and sat forward in his chair. "I think everyone has a slot saved for Cartman. He's annoying as fuck."

Wendy's lip quivered and she took a defensive stance. "Who the fuck do you think you are, talking about Eric like that?" Her hand flew over her mouth immediately and her face turned a shade of deep red.

Stan knew instantly to back off the subject. "Uh.. sorry. The water's under the bridge still, right?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone about my outburst."

"Why does that matter?"

"Believe me it does!" Her face maintained its redness.

"Wendy?"

"Kyle and I have been together for a long time. We've never..." her voice trailed off to a whisper. "I've always had this suspicion that..."

"So you've been-"

"To third base with Cartman. Kyle and I have never done anything besides kissing. He's not very affectionate. I need more than that. I know this sounds weird, but the whole time I've been with him, I wanted to see him, just once, check out a girl. I wanted him to give me a reason to be wrong."

Stan's eyebrows furrowed in anxiety. "Wendy, you shouldn't be telling me this."

"Why?"

"Well how do you know I wont go telling people?"

"Because I'll kill you if you do."

Wendy left it at that and hurried out the door as soon as she heard the principal's voice.

"This is gonna be one hell of a day." Stan watched the door, waiting to see the man that would decide his fate. He shuddered as he heard the creaking door open and close.

"Mis-ter Marsh."

Stan hated how he accented his words.

"Do you know why you're down here son?"

"Because fist fights are prohibited-"

"On school proper-ty. I'm not going to ever have to remind you of this again am I?"

"I'm getting off that easily?"

"No. Answer my question."

"You wont have to remind me ever again."

"Good, because you have saturday de-tention."

"Aw Awwww," Stan whined.

"You're lucky I don't suspend you, now get out of my office!"

"Alrigh-t sir," Stan said, mocking the man in front of him. However, the principal was oblivious to this and averted his eyes to the stack of papers Wendy had copied.

Stan exited the room and entered the hallway. He watched as students began to pass in the hallways. It was time for english. "Goddamnit," he swore quietly to himself. He slowed down his pace as he saw a familiar redhead walking through the hallway.

"Kyle!"

Stan looked to the left of Kyle and saw Kenny running toward him.

"Kyle, I need to talk to you."

Stan stood there, completely horrified, as he watched the only person that knew how he felt about Kyle, whisper something in the redhead's ear.

TBC.. I'm sorry for the wait.. life sucks


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all of my reviewers. I really, really appreciate your feedback. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  
You might wanna re-read chapter 8 in reference to the conversations between Kyle/Kenny and Stan/Kenny**

The redhead wore a look of horror on his face. He brought his hands up to his head and tugged on his curls in frustration. "Why the fuck do I need to know this?" He screamed. The hallway fell silent and all eyes were on the source of the noise.

Stan stood stationary, feet cemented to the ground, too scared to move. In his mind, it was all over. He swallowed back a big lump that was constricting his throat, waiting for Kyle to vacate the hallway. He focused his eyes on the two arguing boys, 50 yards away from him.

"I just thought you might like to know that," Kenny offered.

"Well I didn't! It's completely gross! Fucking disgusting! When in God's name did he tell you this?"

"Today."

Stan could feel his eyes starting to water. He knew Kyle was referring to him. How on earth was he going to sit through a period of english with a partner who was throughly disgusted with him? He gave one last glance in the direction of the two boys and ran past them, out of the building.

"Where's he going?" Kenny asked casually.

"He'd better not be going too far. English starts in 3 minutes. I can understand if he doesn't wanna be around me though," Kyle admitted.

"No Kyle, you've got it all wrong," Kenny assured. I talked to him earlier today and..."

"And?"

The blonde scratched the side of his head where the door had left a dent. "I don't remember..."

"Great."

"Sorry."

"Nah.. I'm sorry I flipped out on you. I overreacted. Wendy's my girlfriend and Cartman told you he... he fooled around with her. You're my bestfriend. You have to tell me things like this, no matter how physically disgusted they make me. But, I really don't see why you feel the need to tell me this after the conversation we had this morning."

"Huh?"

"You remember? I talked to you about Stan."

"Sorry Kyle, I can't remember anything before 9:30."

Kyle stood in front of the other boy, wearing a puzzled look. "What the hell Kenny? I practically pour out my heart and soul to you and you forget?"

"Head injuries will do that to you."

"Wait a minute... you talked to Stan?"

"Yea."

"Before 9:30?"

"Yea.."

"Fuck Kenny! You told him, didn't you!"

"Told him what?"

"Damn you!"

"Relax Kyle. Breathe deep. I'm sure I didn't tell him whatever you told me... it's not like you told me you had a gay crush on him."

Kyle's face immediately drained itself of all its color.

"Kyle, it was a joke. I didn't tell him whatever you told me."

The redhead bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood.

"Dude, stop it!" Kenny ordered.

"You have no idea how fucked I am, do you Ken?"

"You're gonna be fucked if you don't go to english, so go!" Kenny pushed Kyle in the direction of the classroom.

"I can't go, I wont be able to concentrate, knowing that Stan hates me and my little crush on him."

"It was just a joke Kyle, don't take it too seriously."

"No, it's not Kenny! That's exactly what you and I talked about earlier today. My crush... on Stan. So chances are, you told him. Chances are, I'm completely fucked. Chances are that I wont be able to focus at all this period, with all this going on in my head."

"Then chances are, you should shut the fuck up, stop being such a whiny little pussy, find Stan and talk to him."

"Kenny, if I could kick your ass right now, I would."

"I'll tell you what... you get the hell out of this building, find Stan, and I'll give you one free kick to my ass."

"Sounds like a deal," Kyle yelled as he ran for the door. The redhead nearly tripped as he flew down the stairs and out onto the campus. He hesitated before turning the corner, for he knew that there was a good chance that Stan was smoking in that spot. "Fuck, just do it Kyle," he whispered to himself. "Stop being such a pussy." He poked his head around the corner and sure enough Stan was right there. "Do it, do it, do it," he ordered himself. "God it would be so much easier if I hated him." He closed his eyes, telling himself that he would do it in a minute or two.

"Shit! You scared me. What the hell are you doing out here?"

Kyle opened his eyes to a frightened Stan. "Uh.. uh..." He couldn't think of the right words to say. "Uh.."

"You know what? Let me answer for you. Is that alright?"

Kyle nodded his head.

"You are such an immature fuck!"

"Huh?"

"I saw you flip out in the hallway. What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem? I wasn't the one that ran out of the building!"

"I had a reason to, asshole."

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't help the way I feel, and if that disgusts you then-"

"Wait.. wait one fucking minute. You're such a fucking hypocrite. You think I can't help the way I feel? I can't believe you're standing here talking to me about this."

Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "You know what Stan?

"What? You hate me? You flipped out in the hallway when Kenny told you that I... like you."

"Kenny told me that Cartman's been fooling around with Wendy."

"So Kenny said nothing to you about me liking you?"

"No..."

Stan dropped his ciggarette on the ground and let out a big "fuck."

"Stan... I-"

"You don't need to humor me Kyle."

"No Stan, could you just listen for a second? I thought you ran out because-"

"Well you thought wrong. I have to leave."

"Stan, please-"

"Kyle, fuck off!" Stan ran to his car in the nearby parking lot. "How fucking embarassing." He could feel his eyes start to tear up. His hands were shaky and he fumbled quite a lot with his keys. When he finally got the right one, he dropped them on the ground. "Fuck!"

"Stan," Kyle yelled as he came running towards the goth.

Stan finally got the right key, got into his car and floored it.

Kyle watched as the Saab drove away. "So, he likes me," he said with a smile. "He really likes me." He was abruptly brought out of his state of euphoria when he heard the loud crash ofStan's car down the street.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mom, I'm fine, really." Stan swatted his mother away with his plaster casted arm, annoyed by her attention. 

"Sweetie, I'm just worried. You've gotten into so many accidents lately. I'm going to have the doctor test you for epilepsy."

"What?" Stan groaned. "Mom, I'm not having seizures, I'm not under the influence, what more can I tell you? Accidents happen."

"Well you're lucky all you got was a broken arm."

"He has two fractured ribs as well." The doctor walked over to the hospital bed with x-rays in hand. "You have got to be careful."

"Really?" Stan asked sarcastically.

"Stanley, lose the attitude."

Stan listened to his mother, immediately shut up and gave all his attention to the doctor.

"Now, I'm going to prescribe you some painkillers. I want you to use them for the pain and nothing else. No tripping."

Stan almost lost it. "No, tripping?"

"Yea, don't use them to get high."

Stan nodded his head to humor the man in front of him. "No getting high... got it."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, seeming reluctant to hand the prescription to Stan. Stan's mother noticed this and took the liberty of taking the prescription from him.

"I'll ration it out to him," she offered.

"You sound like a mess hall cook," Stan joked. It was obvious that no one was finding his jokes funny and he decided to shut up.

"He'll be fine. We just need to keep him until we check out all his other x-rays. There might be a chance of a concussion as well, so one night here will be sufficient."

"Aw, awwwww," Stan whined, "this sucks! I don't wanna be here."

"Have you got anything better to do?" His mother asked.

"No," he admitted.

"Well then, it'll be no skin off your back. I'll be back here to pick you up tomorrow, first thing in the morning."

"Ma, don't leave! It's not even 5. What am I supposed to do?"

"Television," the doctor said as he handed Stan the remote. This immediately shut Stan up and put a huge ass grin on his face. "Sweet."

"Well honey, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Morning.. tomorrow morning."

"Yes sweetie, tomorrow morning. You call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Kay mom."

Mrs. Marsh gave Stan a loving smile and a kiss on the forehead before heading out.

As soon as his mother was out of earshot, the doctor took the remote away from Stan. "Bedtime."

"What?"

The doctor didn't answer, he just turned his back and walked out of the room.

"Come back, you bastard!" Stan yelled.

The doctor did in fact come back... to shut the door.

Stan was once again alone. "Fucking weak," he mumbled. "Doctors.."

He rolled over onto his side and looked out the window of Hell's Pass. His blue eyes followed the snowflakes as they floated to the ground. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" He looked over to the side of the bed and noticed the call button, to which he immediately pressed. Within seconds, a nurse appeared in his room.

"Are you ok?"

"I was just wondering, can I have a remote control? There's nothing else to do here, and I'm gonna be here all night."

"There was one in here," the nurse stated as she looked around. "I'll go check with the Doctor to-"

"Nevermind."

"Oh, alright. I'm sure your visitor will be of some entertainment... you know, pass the time a little."

"Visitor?"

"Yea, one of your friends. A kid with red hair and glasses. He can only stay for a half hour. That's when visiting hours end."

"Uhh, thanks."

"No problem."

As soon as the nurse walked out, Stan pulled the covers up over his face and closed his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for talking.. he wasn't in the mood for faking sleep either, but he chose the lesser of the two evils. He heard the door crack open, and footsteps approach his bed.

"Oh God! Stan! I'm so sorry."

Stan felt Kyle's arms wrap around him. Under the blanket he was smiling.

"I tried to tell you.. before you ran off... Working with you on this project was the best thing that ever happened to me. I'd missed you so much. Four years Stan. Four long ass years. I spent everyday wishing I could be your friend again."

"I know I missed your party... I went to go get Wendy... to bring her over. You were so miserable and I wanted you guys to get back together... but.. when I got there... I couldn't bring myself to do what I had gone there to do. The cold hard truth Stan... was that I was in... in love with my best friend. I wanted to be with you so bad. It killed me so much that our friendship ended so abruptly like that. Oh god, I hope you wake up soon. I never wanted for this to happen... ever. Once you wake up, I'll tell you everything, and hopefully you'll understand.. and not hate me."

Stan heard the chair creak as Kyle got up. "I'll come back and visit everyday, until you get better. I promise."

Kyle almost got all the way to the door, but was soon grabbed by a pair of two pale hands.

"Kyle, don't go."

"Stan? What the fuck? You're ok."

"Yea, I am."

"So you heard every-"

"Word you said.. yes."

"You asshole! You faked being asleep? What the fuck Stan?"

"Kyle..." Stan pushed him up against the door and started attacking him with numerous kisses.

Kyle soon pushed the other boy away, slightly confused. "What's going on here?"

"Kyle, I dumped Wendy, because I was in love with you. I was so mad when you went over to her house. I assumed the worst.."

"You... you liked me too?"

"All these years.. all these years."

"Wow.."

"Yea."

Stan gave Kyle a lopsided smile and once again started to barrage the boy with countless kisses.

"Stan?" Kyle squeeked out, after pushing Stan away so he could catch his breath.

"Mm?"

"We really have to finish our project."

"You are such a nerd, Red."

"You're such a fucking horndog, Raven."

Both boys laughed as they embraced in a warm hug.

"Hey boys!"

They looked out the window to see the doctor looking in on them.

"Boys.." The doctor opened the door and stepped into the room. "You need to stop that, or else people will think you're both... you know.. funny."

"Funny?" Stan questioned. "Like this?" He gave Kyle a soft kiss on the lips.

"You definately must have a concussion," the doctor stated as he ushered Stan back to his bed.

"No, not really."

"I bet you'd like that remote?" The doctor changed the subject, obiously uncomfortable with the boy's self-proclaimed homosexuality.

"Yes, I would."

"Why don't you come with me son, I'll walk you out." He pulled Kyle out the door and quickly slammed it.

Stan looked over to the window. "I don't have a concussion... I'm just in love."

He got to his feet and pulled on his clothes. "Time to leave."

He jumped out the ground floor window and ran to the entrance of the hospital, just in time to catch Kyle exiting through the doors.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"Coming home with you."

"But-"

"The project's due tomorrow. I promised I wouldn't screw you over."

Kyle grinned and motioned towards his car. "You know, if I have my way, we wont be working on the project until late."

"Why?"

Kyle leaned over to Stan and whispered something in his ear. Stan's face immediately lit up.

"You gotta be careful in that case," Stan informed him. "My ribs are slightly fractured.. or something like that."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

"Now don't go to that extreme. I like a little pain with my pleasure."

"Now. Let's go now."

Kyle dragged Stan to the car and they drove off.

**Short.. I know... Almost done... next chapter will be the last. I think.. it'll be longer.. I promise.. I need to think of kink ;-)**


End file.
